Homestuck Delta
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: A new universe and a new round of SBURB. Let's wish our new heroes luck as they gain help from old heroes traverse new lands and fight new enemies (seriously I'm a put some pretty dark stuff in here but there will be warnings on those ch's)
1. Chapter 1

Act 1 chapter 1

It is bright sunny day today, we close in on the home of a young boy. The home is a nice two story house with access to a flat roof for all sorts of fun and it resides within a nice neighborhood in a pretty quite town. Lets take a look at the boy, this boy seems to have black hair and light blue eyes and is dressed in his signature plain white jeans, shoes, and white shirt with a light blue music symbol in the center. It just so happens that today has no significant meaning to this boy whatsoever. What? What's with that look? Oh my mistake it actually seems to be this young man's birthday, and not just any birthday but his oh so important 13th birthday which means today is the day where he gets a name.

Enter Name

random nobody X

try again jerks

Niko Zephyr

Sure that works, but it's kind of a weird name if you ask. Anyway let's get acquainted with this young man.

As previously stated your name is Niko Zephyr and you have a passion for hundreds of things, all of the things. But in all seriousness you actually do have quite a few hobbies, you like to draw in your free time but you aren't an expert at it, you love music and actually have a few instruments but your favorite is your lovely viola, you also try to write songs but wouldn't be caught dead letting someone read them. Aside from that you practice Archery, arts and crafts, as well as baking and other than that you can't really think anything else you do for fun.

It seems you have a few posters in your room. Niko check out the posters on your wall. Wall? Who said anything about them being on the wall?

You like to keep your posters on the ceiling for a reason that will probably never be explained but who the heck cares, certainly not you. You take a moment to admire the various posters that show different manga and anime stuff.

Niko quit goofing around and leave your room already, you know very much how your legal guardian hates when you are locked up in your room.

You open your door and begin to leave your room, all you need to do is take the first step and-.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Oh no.

Niko:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SMASH*

You somehow forgot all about your older brothers over protective system, he refuses to let you leave even your room without first filling up the three strife cards in your strife portfolio and if you do the floor board springs up and launches you back into your room and you can't try the window because well you don't even want to think about what happens when the scanners in your window go off.

Well at least you have an excuse for staying in your room till you fill up your strife portfolio. Quick head to your computer and look through it.

You look at your computer, it's not that big of a deal just a few basic programs and such. Hey one of your friends is pestering you sweet.

WonderingMadhouse[WM] started began DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

WM: Hey happy b-day jackass.

DP: Well that started earlier than most of our conversations.

WM: Fuck off... and then fuck right back on I need some help.

DP: Okay shoot.

WM: I need whatever program you use to get trolls to stop bugging you, cause they haven't left me alone since earlier this morning.

DP: So for my birthday you want me to send you a gift. While that is a bit backwards I'll send you the files anyway though they will take a long time to download. Probably because this anti-troll responder is very good at its job

WM: Yeah whatever. Also if you want to be a greedy fuck then you should know I did send you a gift, and it probably be the best gift you get today.

DP: I don't know about that, I've gotten two other confirmations that they will be sending me the best gifts as of today.

WM: Well like every other day they will be proven wrong by me.

DP: Hey I should probably start filling up my strife portfolio, I'm kind of hungry and I want to go see if the SBURB Delta came in the mail.

WM: Yeah I should probably check if my copies are here to.

WonderingMadhouse[WM] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

Niko go allocate You strife specibus. You should start out with the most obvious and allocate your archery bow. You also said you liked baking earlier and as such you always keep two knives by your bed like any normal person would. Finally you move on to your favorite and most deadly weapons your arts and crafts scissors. You allocate all of the items and now have the bow kind, knife kind, and scissor kind in your portfolio.

You try stepping out the door again and to no surprise at all the security system does not activate.

Niko: VICTORY!

Stop being over dramatic and go eat some thing already. You head to the kitchen but stop by The living room to check things out a bit. There's not much in here aside from the t. V. the couch and some random anime and ninja decorations as well as some music related stuff. but wait who is that sitting on the couch? Why it is none other then lil'Cal the coolest guy ever even though he's a puppet. You should totally bump fists with the little guy.

*slash* *slice* *shoot*

You successfully pull Off a bisection, decapitation, head shot combo on the unfortunate .You are so lucky your big bro can get his hang on so many of these creepy puppets they are perfect for training before you strife with your bro, purely for fun of course you and your bro both know that there is to ill will behind these strife's.

Now it is time to get your munch on quick head kitchen. You successfully enter the kitchen and enjoy some leftover cake. You're lucky it was one of your cakes and not one of your bro's because though you love him he isn't the best when it comes to baking.

Now that you are satisfied you should probably go get the mail. you went out and got the mail which consisted of your 3 birthday presents and your copies of the Delta. You are so excited you flash step all the way back to your room and are quick to head for the computer.

Before you can run the disks you see your pesterchum is booming with messages. You may as well answer.

BulletBunny[BB] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

BB: Hey there birthday boy hows it going?

BB: Niko?

BB: Yo You get my gift yet?

BB: Bleh.

DP: Bleh calm down already.

BB: Oh so you are alive.

DP: haha. Oh and yes I got your gift but I haven't opened it yet.

BB: Oh no. I have to go but promise me you'll open it later.

DP: K I will good luck.

BulletBunny[BB] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

FloristEmpowered[FE] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

FE: Hey I don't have a lot of time to chat I have to help my mom with some gardening. I hope you enjoy my gift and happy birthday. Also I look forward to playing the game with you I'm still your server player right. Of course I am bye.

FloristEmpowered[FE] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

DP: Okay. And yes I'll setup the client and serve programs, connect with me when you can.

DomesticatedPyroh[DP] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered[FE]

WonderingMadhouse[WM] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

WM: yeah still need those files dick. Oh crap can't talk got to kill monsters.

WonderingMadhouse[WM] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

Your friends have strange hobbies. Oh well time to get started. Niko run the Program's

(A/N: If you want a better description on Niko and see his future costumes I'll post a link to my drawings

art/Niko-Zephyr-610467127

Just put that in your browser and you'll see him. )


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 chapter 2

You go to your copy of the disks but as you do you notice a strange note on the disks, it's a note from your bro.

Dear little bro

If you feel like strifing at all today I'll be or the roof, also happy b'day I got your gift and left it in your room while you were sleeping it should be in your closet. See ya soon.

So that is where he's been, how nice of him to check if you wanted to strife today, wait did he say gift? His gifts are always awesome.

You run to the closet to find the gift. OH MY GOSH. He got you your own ninja suit how awesome is that?! You quickly put it on. You finally have an outfit that represents all the expertise your bro gave you. You may as well open the rest of your gifts since you iust started.

You opened the gifts and got a bounty of cool stuff. In WM's gift there was a cool blade sharpening kit, in BB's there was a coloring kit, and in FE's was a quiver of more arrows.

You allocate the arrows to your bow kind and captcha log the rest of the stuff. You store all of the stuff in your library modus which is basicly an array modus mixed with an alphabetical organizer. In it you currently have the gifts, one of your bro's razors, and some kunai.

Anyway you should probably run the disks. running the disks you can't help but wonder what the others are doing.

Niko be one of the others.

You are sunsenly a girl within A large house that is connected to a green house. You have White hair and pink eyes and you are currently wearing your white skirt, shirt, and shoes but on your shirt is a nice pink flower. What will the name of this girl be?

Snarky MC' sassy X

Seriously.

Dany Mavrik

Sure sounds nice.

Your name is Dany Mavrik and you have interests in gardening and playing fun outdoor games. But enough exposition it is time to get down to business. you had sent a message to your friend regarding his birthday but he wasn't available. You really hope that he enjoys your gift, he kept persisting on how one can never have enough arrows. Anyway you would love to start up the programs on the delta but first you promised your mother you would help with the garden. First you should really gather all of your gardening tools, you successfully captcha log all of your gardening tools, which includes hedge trimmers, a mini shovel, and a mini rake, in your scrapbook modus which is a really nice modus it puts everything you captcha log in a photo that relates towards a memory in regards to the item and the only way to retrieve the item is to recall the memory. You also decide to allocate your strife specibus with something, but what should you use?

Of course you decide to use your pro edition frisbee, these things can take an eye out if one so wished.

That's enough goofing around in your room, go help your mom. You quickly head to the greenhouse look around for your mom. While your at it you may as well do the gardening work, you make quick work of all the chores that revolve around gardening but still no sign of your mother, oh well you may as well go run the disks. You make your way to the exit when suddenly you are blocked by a caring parent

 **STRIFE!**

Dany: **Aggreive,** you throw the frisbee at your mother but she auto-catches and returns the throw.

 **Abjure,** your mom offers you some fresh made sweets but you aren't hungry now.

 **Accede,** you give in to your mom and engage in a delightful game of catch with the frisbee.

What a delightful game but you should really get to back Niko he is probably bored of waiting for things to start.

Dany adn Niko run the disks.

The disks are loaded perfectly and now you can both enter the game, Dany connect to Niko.

FloristEmpowered[FE] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh[DP]

FE: Hey I'm connected with you now so let's do this. Cool ninja suit by the way.

DP: Okay, so what do we do? And thanks by the way.

FE: I'm not entirley sure. but i'm reading through one of the walkthroughs for it, and whoever they were seemed to be a pretty bleak person, but i digress. I'm going to start placing some equipment which are necessary for the game.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

DP: What was that?

FE: I dropped three of the machines necessary for the game the alchemiter, crux struder, and totem lathe. I also dropped off a pre-punched card it should be on your bed.

DP: Okay. Give me second to boot up my phone I want to check this stuf out.

Niko capcha log the phone and the pre-punched card.

DP: Alright so where is all this stuff?

FE: I dropped the totem lathe and alchemiter next to eachother on the roof, but i left the crux struder in your kitchen, also tell your brother I say sorry because I almost dropped one of the things on him.

DP: Okay I will.

DP: I'm in the kitchen now, so what do I do with the machine.

FE: From my undeerstanding you need to pop open the lid and make some cuxite dowels so you can make some cool stuff and make whatever is on the card.

DP: Alright give me a second.

Niko pop the lid. You do a front flip axe kick to the lid and pop it off easily. A couple of dark blue cruxite dowels pop out and you captcha log them. There also a wierd orb thing.

DP: What is that?

FE: It's a kernel sprite. According to this we can prototype it twice. What would you suggest?

DP: I know what to use, I just hope it works.

FE: What are you gonna do?

DP: Well I'm gonna throw my ninja plush in it.

FE: Aww how cute.

DP: And my dead pup Dex.

FE: *GASP*, actually according to this you can program a dead thing to bring it to life and also if it's an animal it will be able to talk.

DP: Sick, but do you think you can do that for me so I can take care of these dowels. My plush is on my drawer and we stuffed Dex's head and mounted it in the living room wall.

FE: Okay I will, run those dowels to the totem lathe. You can use the card on one of them.

DP: Okay.

Niko run to the roof.

You get to the roof and run into your older brother who is dressed in his typical white jeans, white shoes, white shirt with a blue kunai, black fingerless gloves with blue wrists, and his black ninja mask pulled onto his nose. You figure since you aren't in a hurry you may as well have a good strife but first you give him Dany's apology and explain what's happening. He nods and thumbs up to the strife.

FE: Oh gosh I just noticed there is a timer on the crux struder. I'm a bit nervous on what it could mean so you should hurry you only have 4 minutes and 13 seconds.

FE: Hello.

FE: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IN THE MIDDLE OF STRIFING WITH YOUR BROTHER! Oh well I'm sure you will be able to finish in enough time.

 **STRIFE!**

Niko: **Assault,** you selected the assualt command and are now completely in control of what you do during this strife.

You two flash step into the air and launch your selves at eachother, the both of you equipped with your knives in both hands. You both succesfuly vounter all slash you make at eachother, that is until he kicks you across the roof but you recover in the air and fire arrow after arrow towards him until your feet land on the roof.

Your bro side steps each of the arrows and launches himself at you. When he is close enough you switch things up on him and begin attacking with scissors in both hands. The both of you continue back and forth with you occasionally switching weapons until you both go high into the air again with your knives out. You both charge up your last attack, your kitchen knives against his ninja knives. He strikes first with a quick twin slash towards your chest but he hit an afterimage as the real you was behind him ready to finsh this strife, that is until you got distracted by a giant meteor heading towards your house. Your bro took this moment to flashstep behind you and axe kick you through the roof and back onto your bed.

DP: Just lost another strife, and a meteor is about to kill us, that's pretty much all there is to say on that.

You lay in your bed and face the sky as a note flows down onto your head.

Dear little bro,

Good match sorry about the new hole in your ceiling i'll get you a new poster soon. After we do what we need to in order to save our buts from that meteor.

-Bro.

Another new poster to cover another new hole. Oh well you may as go through the opening to get things done.

FE: programed the sprite and he is so unbelievably cute! :) I can't wait till you see ninjaDexsprite.

You jumped through the hole to see that your bro took delibrittey of using the card and totem lathe to make the new totem, he must of got the materials during your strife. You take the totem, high five front flip over your bro, and use the totem with the alchemiter. It makes a giant dark blue tree which grows an apple... in the shape of little cals head. The cal apple falls onto a log that spawned out of nowhere while a target board appears behind it with the bullseye aligned right behind the cal apple. a line pops up a small ways away from the board, and you instantly know what to do to get into the game.

0:30

You step behind the line and ready you bow.

0:23

Your bro chears you on.

0:17

He is joind by a dark blue sprite version of your dog who is also dressed like a ninja, which in turn freaks the hell out of your brother.

0:13

You fire you bow.

0:05

Direct hit and all three of you are suddenly transportalized along with your house.

End Act 1

(A/N: I'll put up an image of the gaurdians and the sprites on my deviant art soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Act 2 chapter 1

Dany start up the client program. You can't start it up yet because you have no one to be your server player. Dany try and get a server player.

FloristEmpowered [FE] began pestering BulletBunny [BB]

FE: Hey there possible server player.

BB: Nope.

FE: Why?

BB: Well according to Niko and his hundreds of hints towards the fact that he is a freaking psychic, I'm evidently going to join our little adventure at the end. Besides I'm sad to say that I don't even have the disks yet.

FE: What? I thought you got the game before any of us.

BB: Well I do have the game but I also don't cause my dad cleaned up around here and well now I have no idea of where it is. I'll ask during our strife today.

FE: I honestly don't know how you can manage to get around that messy house of yours. From the pics you sent that whole place is a giant mess.

BB: And your home is a salad with beds.

FE: If that was an insult you should know that I love salad.

BB: Meat is fuel. That is all I have to say about that.

FE: Well I really should get myself a server player, so that leaves WM.

BB: Good luck.

FloristEmpowered [FE] ceased pestering BulletBunny [BB]

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

DP: WOW.

FE: So that's what happens when you enter the game. What a cool place I wonder if i get to go there too.

DP: Hold on let me ask Dex...

DP: He says you do get to enter the game but you go to a different world at first. Later on you'll be able to visit me though.

FE: He really said all that. Man I got to find out what I'm going to prototype. Anyway I'm gonna Keep building up your house with the grist we have, I'm also going to see what else I can get you. Hey wait a minute, where is your bro?

DP: He got excited about our new world and Jumped into this weird gate thing above my house, him and his crazy mad hops. It could also be because he got really psyched after having a fun conversation with Dexsprite. Anyway I sould probably start messing around here. Good luck with getting yourself a server player. Oh and whatever you do stay out of the green house for a little bit, You can go back in when you enter the game alright.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

FE: Wait I never said anything about looking for a server player, and what is wrong with my green house. Oh whatever you psychic.

FloristEmpowered [FE] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

FloristEmpowered [FE] began pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

FE: Hey are you busy?

WM: Aside from killing monsters on hell murder islan, dealing with the annoying fucks known as fucking trolls, and dealing with an asshat who doesn't send me the fucking files he promised while saying that it wouldn't matter if he did or not cause now they're useless but is probably making an excuse for being lazy, and dealing with the headache of figuring out how in the hell he seems to know every little detail of our day, I'm totally free.

FE: ...

WM: What?

FE: ...

WM: Stop.

FE: ...

WM: Cut the shit with the dots.

FE: You.

WM: Hmm?

FE: Are.

WM: I'm what, finish the damn sentence already.

FE: A fucking drama queen.

WM: Fuck off. Also glad I've made enough of an influence to get you to break the plucky good girl shit and start cussing.

FE: I feel it was needed to express the royal kingdom of drama you are rulling over your royal highness. ;P

WM: Of course I'm rulling over the kingdom, all the other fucks that wnated the job were retards.

FE: Okay before we get too of topic about the amazing kingdom of nightmares you would create, I need you to be my server player for the game.

WM: I wasn't planning on playing the damn thing just so I could spite everyones favorite psychic. But considering I'm getting sick and tired of being trapped on hells toilet I guess I have no choice. I'll go get the disks, one of those damn monsters took it.

FE: K thnx I'll wait here.

FloristEmpowered [FE] ceased pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

Dany look in on the beautiful land your client player is in. You check your computer and look at what he's up to and ... holy shit this guy is having a blast with his new land I mean your grist count is already well past 100. Oh it looks like he left you 1 last message.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

DP: Hey I need you to put down the punch designix, I have a code from a very trustworthy source that should make all this stuff obsolete. After I create the thing you can recycle the totem lathe and alchemiter.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

That seems like a weird request but you figure that he knows what he's doing. He always knows what he's doing and it kind of gets on everyones nerves on how he won't come out and say he's psychic when everyone knows he is. But no he always dodges the question or just counters with weird riddles about being no more psychic then everyone else. Bleh.

*SMASH*

What the heck was that. You turn around and look through your window. What you see freaks you the fuck out.

Dany: Oh my gosh.

A meteor just landed near your house ... and a bunch more are falling out there. Thank goodness it's still bright and sunny, any other weather would make this much more dangerous.

Suddenly an idea comes to mind. You run to find some the things you want to prototype before they get blasted by a meteor.

Your run into your backyard shed and capcha log the weedawacker, a few stuf bears you keep to lighten the place up, and your lovely flute. You then book it the hell out of there before a meteor cuts your game short.

*Boom*

And there goes your shed. Now all you need is something else, something in the green house.

Dany be the client.

 **Land of Heavens and Breeze**

Niko look around. You are in a land fool of clouds and light, along with a comforting breeze. the wierd thing is the clouds seem solid because your house is on a freaking huge one. Niko converse with Bro and Dexsprite.

You turn around and ... there is a note where your bro once was.

Dear little bro,

Went to check out this place and make sure things are safe for you. You should stay at the house for a little while until I get back, or until there is literally nothing new to do.

-Bro

Well it was fun to hang out while you could. That reminds you, you should check your echeladder. You rise up another couple tiers in your echeladder and have now gained the rank of blissful nuisance and get a load of boondollars. You as well as your friends have been climbing the echeladder from the strife's with your guardians on account of your behest.

Now that your here you should talk with Dexsprite

Niko: Hey Dex, how do you like the new body.

Dexsprite: *Woof* *woof*, I love it very much. It's so nice to be alive again, so much better than being dead in my opinion. I am especially glad i get to see you guys again.

*Lick* *Hug*

Niko: Gross, but we missed you to Dex. So I know that you know that I know what to do as well what the point of this game is so there isn't a need to be all cagey and mysterious.

Dexsprite: Okay. For the most part I think I'll just help you fight the enemies around here, there are a couple running around the house as we speak. Man I'm so lucky you're already awake. Make's my job as a sprite much easier.

Niko: Well I only woke up cause of you so in a way you did your job before you even got it.

Dexsprite: *Woof* *woof*

Niko go downstairs and clean the house.

You drop down into your room via the shortcut made in the roof. Once in your room you see a strange creature right next to your wardrobafier. You have a wardrobafier by the way, it helps you change outfits fast, you set it to just cycle through whatever you have in your closet but you don't usually have much in there. you may as well adjust it ... after you take care of the trespasser.

Ypu would go into a strife menu for this but since you normally choose assualt you don't see the point.

After striking it once with your knife a health vile and name appears above it. It is an ink imp and it is dressed like a little ninja. As cute as that is you don't take lightly to those who try to hurt you in your own house. You slash into him a few times switching the knife in you left hand to your scissors while keeping the knife in your right hand. Before you finish him off you get a fun idea. You kicked him through your door and your bros security system goes off and luanches him into the wall making him explode into a small pile of grist, funny how that system lets things into your room without the need of a strife portfolio being filled yet if you want to leave you can't have a damn thing outside the door or else your stuck, you've had to call your brother to bring you some weapons on more than one occasion. You quickly collect all the spoils and head through the rest off the house.

There are a bunch more of those things in your living room and they seem to be trying to mess with anything they can get their hand on. Oh you are going to have so much fun, the only trouble is deciding what to use on them. Execute sinister laugh.

Niko: Hehehe.

You quickly jump down from the stairs while getting some sweet headshots with your bow and smashing ones head in with the bow right before you land. You then pull out your scissors and release a twister of slices on all of them, one of them tries to escape but you quickly throw your knife at it. You kind of went a bit over board with the hacking and slashing cause there is a huge mess of hacked up furniture and a bunch more grist. You grab it all while thinking of any way to explain the mess to your bro, you figure you'll just blame it on the imps.

You head to your front yard and ... wow this place is awesome, right now you and your house are floating on a cloud that high above a lot more clouds filled with crystals and little roads.

Just as you are about to sit and enjoy the breeze you are pestered by a chum.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] began pesterin DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

WM: You are a real fuckass you know that.

DP: Hmm?

WM: These trolls are driving me insane when are you going to send me that file.

DP: Oh, about that. I;m not going to be sending it.

WM: What?

DP: It's going to be pretty much useless considering they're going to find out abouut it being an auto-responder, and that in small while everything they said will make sense which will make you so mad that you come over and punch me in the face.

WM: Fuck you and your psychic psychicyness.

DP: Psychicyness? Whatever, like I said hundreds of times before I am no more psychic than you guys, myabe a bit more than you and Dany cause we have different access to different sources, but BB and I are pretty much on equal terms.

WM: Fuck off. So what do you advise now mr. oracle?

DP: I suggest you go kill the thing that stole you disks then hook up to Dany so you can save her life, and so you can get off that island.

WM: Fine I'll head out now. I bet you enjoy having our live played out for you.

DP: Not really, it's kind of a headache to figure everything out. Any way goodluck I have someone else to talk to.

WM: Later fuckass.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

Niko enjoy the breeze while you wait for the message. You enjoy the breeze while slicing up some imps that try to sneak up on you, you also left a message for your client player a short while after an earlier conversation, but they seem busy with something right now.

*Ding*

Ah finally the trolls got through your auto-responder, You wonder which one it is you talk to.

TipsyGnostalgic [TG] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

TG: Booyah bitch! Bet yuo thought you colud keep me out, HA! Yor respooner couldn't keep me out.

TG: *You, *could, *your, *Responder (he respooner.)

DP: It kind of did for the most part. Besides I knew you guys would eventually get through mine, but I needed to get you guys to try and reach me through my firends so you could connect with the rest of my friends. That way we all would be able to talk peacefully and be great friends. Besides at first you guys were kind of mean so I had double motivation.

TG: Damn, making have teh feels and all that. But why did you need us to connect to the rest of your little possy.

TG: *The

DP: I don't really know why, I just know I saw us talking with you guys a lot in the future through my dreams.

TG: Wait a mipute, you're awake in your dreams?! Damn kid look at you being all on the ball. what moon you on?

TG: *Minute

DP: I am a prospit dreamer. I really do love it there it is so much fun being there and skaia is so pretty. I also made a lot of friends.

TG: Okay give me a second, I'm a hand the mic to our resident propit person that was awake.

DP: Awesome!

TipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

GardenGnostic [GG] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

GG: Hi there Niko. :)

DP: Hello there, I take it that you are the renowned prospit dreamer I was told about.

GG: That would be me. My name is Jade, Jade Harley. And in case she forgot to tell you the one who was just talking to you was Roxy, Roxy Lalonde.

DP: It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Niko Zephyr, but you probably already knew that. Also just so I can be clear can I get your age and gender, also please disclose to the others that i would like this information when they come to talk as well if it's not too demanding.

GG: Not at all, me and Roxy are girls, I'll let the others tell you what they arewhen they meet you, as for age all of us are around 16. Now down to business. You are a prospit dreamer correct, and you are already awake?

DP: Yes I am.

GG: Awesome but how did you wake up?

DP: I woke up when my puppy died. He was a husky pup and one of the closest friends me and my bro had. But then one day something caused a branch to fall out of nowhere while the three of us were playing in the back yard.

GG: OH NO! :'( And the branch fell on him?

DP: No it was going to fall on me, and i was just a little kid at the time and me and my bro hadn't started my training yet so I couldn't dodge it. But my little pup Dex ran over and pushed me out of the way before my bro could and the branch crushed him. My bro and I were so sad and weren't ready to see him go so we kind of stuffed his head and mounted it on our wall with a little plaque that said "In loving memory, Great puppy, Best friend" but i was still so sad that he died for me and my bro became really over protective. I would cry in my bed until I fell asleep but my sadness carried over to my dream self and the little tears on his cheeks woke him up.

GG: :'(

DP: But the story ends with a happy ending. I in my dream I didn't feel like staying in bed anymore even though I was still sad. But when I flew outside I saw a few clouds on skaia and they showed me all sorts of things like my dog being alive again but dressed as a cool ninja. After that I got so excited I woke up and went to my brother to tell him not to worry about anything anymore. After that we started my training to make me an awesome ninja like him. :)

GG: :) Yay happy ending. So is there anything You want to know about prospit.

DP: Not really also thank you for the code you guys sent when I was younger, I can tell it will help a lot. Man it is so good to be able to talk about the prospit with someone. Did you ever get accused of being a psychic?

GG: Almost all the time, but I kept telling them that we had the same access to information.

DP: Same here. Hey this has been fun but I have some things I need to make. But before I go can you tell me how long our game lasts.

GG: Sure.

GG: It looks like your session will last about 3 and a half weeks. Lucky my session only had a day.

DP: Wow you must have been really good at the game if you guys were succesful in the time span of a Day. Well tahnks bye.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased being trolled by GardenGnostic [GG]

Niko slay some imps on your way to the punch designix.

 **PSYCHE!**

Suddenly you are no longer Niko. You are suddenly a kind with shoulder length black hhair and red eyes, he is wearing a black shirt with a red demon skull on it, black pants, and red shoes. You live in a big tree house on an Island that you grew up on with your gramps until an inccident occured and now it's just you. That wouldn't be a problem if this island wasn't filled with giant monsters like huge bears, and crazy murderous wolves.

What will the name of this kid be.

Obnoxious Dick X

Fuck of Jackass.

Krow Visprix

You'll go with that.

Your name is Krow and you really need to get going. Your friend Dany needs a server player and you've got to get your disks back from that giant wolf that took it in retribution to you killing its pack.

*Ding*

Hold that thought your pesterchum notification just rang. Oh shit it's those fucking trolls again. All morning long they've been annoying you with stupid raps and trying to psychoanalize you. You wouldn't mind if they were actually telling you relevent things like your friend has told you they would be but it seems he's not as psycic as he leads everyone to believe becauseso far these guys have been useless.

You just decided to ignore the fucking trolls and grab some stuff to go hunt down that wolf.

You capcha log your phone, some bait, and the client copy of the game since you don't want anything to sneak in here and take it. All of the items have been neaty stored in your array modus, you don't give enough of a shit to take the time of figuring out some fancy modus so you just got an extremely simple one.

You should probably allocate your strife specibus. But it's already been allocated to the blade kind. You put your trusty scimitar in the specibus. Your gramps trained you with this thing so well, perhaps too well.

Oh well it's time to go after that damn wolf. You slide down the slide which leads to the grounds below, you think that leaving this thing down all the time is what led to the wolves geting in since it also serves as the way you get in. You make your way to the base of the volcano which happens to be where the wolves cave is located and you set your bait, a nice and crispy t-bone steak. The idotic wolf comes out with the disk still in its mouth, it drops the disk and lunges for the steak but as it does that you jump out and take its head clean off of its body with your sword. You effectivley evade having a pointless strife and obtain both the disk and your lunch back. you climb up to true slayer on your echeladder, in come the boondollars. You also decide to bring your prize along with you, the wolfs head will join its brothers as it makes a new decoration on your wall.

You head back to your house quickly in order to get shit done. You don't like to run around and waste time like your friends seem to always be doing, besides if what Niko said earlier was true, then you should probably hurry and save someones life.

You make it back to your room and run the disk, as soon as it's done you connect to dany and set stuff up all around her house. The crux struder in the living room, the totem lathe in her room and the alchemiter in her backyard before the greenhouse.

WonederingMadhouse [WM] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

WM: I'm connected and I dropped all the mandatory stuff I'm dropping the card right now it will be right by the totem lathe.

FE: Thanks. Can pop open the cruxite thing for me, I'm working on getting something to prtotype the kernel.

WM: K.

You take a couch from the living room and drop it on the crux struder, out pops a dark pink kernel sprite with matching cruxite dowel.

Dany retrieve the last thing for prototyping.

You run into the greenhouse despite your friends earlier warning. You run to the far back of the greenhouse while swiftly evading any and all meteors that manage to fall through the greenhouse roof. at the far back you find the thing you were looking for. It's a fox cub that you and your mother have been looking after, he is somehow sleeping through the meteors. You like to call him lucky just because how lucky he seems to always be. you pick him aup and sttart running to the house with him in your arms. Just as you are about to exit a meteor comes straight at you but you are saved in the nick of time by your mom cutting the thing in half with her gardening scythe. You thank her befire heading towrds the house. You through a stuffed bear in the kernel and then you throw in Lucky to make a fluffy Luckysprite. You then run to your room and use the card on the totem lathe, you take the totem it carved to the alchemiter which drops a dark pink bush and a picture of a bottle. You know what you have to do.

0:20

You act quick and trim the bush into a bottle.

0:12

Almost done, There wiat nothings happening.

0:07

Your mom jumps out again and cuts a small branch that made the bottle uneven off actving the transportalization just before the storm of meteors demolishes the place where you house was.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 2 chapter 2

Suddenly you are Niko again and you have just gotten to the punch designix. You intput the code you recieved as a kid and suddenly get a card for a certain awesome thing that you will send to your friends later.

You run to the roof and now you have successfully alchemized a fully upgraded alchemiter, all thanks to those two trolls who for some reason or another rapped the code to you. Your server player sees what you have done and grants your recent request by deleting the unneeded items. You pull out your laptop and start pestering

DomesticatedPyro [DP] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

DP: Hey are you in the game yet?

FE: Yes I am and I feel like my world is so much better than yours when it comes to looks. Also when you warn someone about not going somewhere it is a bit of a stronger warning if you actually tell them why they shouldn't go in there.

DP: You went into the greenhouse?

FE: Yes and was lucky to survive but I think it's cause I had Lucky with me.

DP: Probably that fox has more luck than all of us.

FE: Anyway what's with the new alchemiter.

DP: It has all the individual machines micxed into one so I might as wellstart making stuff to increase my chances of surrvival.

DomesticatedPyro [DP] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

Niko begin alchemizing parade. You add your bros razor with you bow and create ... the sharp shot bow, an incredibly deadly bow with razor sharp arrows. You mix the kunai knife with you kitchen knives and the black and light blue color pencils and get a pair of black and blue throwing knives, you decide to make a bunch of them and only use a few in close quarters combat while using the rest as projectiles. You now take your scissors and mix them with the razor to get .. the serious scissors wich are just a pair of really sharp scissors, you decide to make enough to fit on all the finger of both your hands (about 3 per hand.) You decide that thats enough weapons for your current level, but later on you are going to alchemize the heck out of a bunch more stuff to make even more weapons, you do have 3 and a half weeks afterall. You take you normal clothes and alchemize them with your black and light blue color pencils and get the casual jams outfit which is just your clothes but recolored black and blue. You also take a tank top you got from your closet and a fancy suit from you clost as well as your jeans and get the fany as it get's outfit which is jus a short sleved button up shirt that open to show off a tank top, and lastly you mix your cool ninja outfit and your clothes and get the casual killer which is a cool and comfy ninja suit with the hood replaced with a scarf and your music emblem on your chest except pitch black. And now you should make some rad computers but you don't have a lot of stuf to mix, you mix your laptop with a pair of glasses you sometimes use for archery and a pair of headphones to get the headphone top finally a hands free computing device that you can use with your mind. You also mix your phone with some wristbands and get the wrist phone, now you can talk to your friends without having to hold your phone to your ear.

You feel like you made a great assortment of items for now and if you find anything new and useful you might use them to make more stuff. You ran back into your room and set up your wardrobifier to access your new outfits and cycle through them at random.

Niko fight some more imps and make an even bigger killing. You try to jump through the hole in your ceiling but hit your head on something, it looks like someone just started building up your house. Message FE about this? sure why not.

You go to message FE but see that BB has been trying to reach you.

BulletBunny [BB] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

BB: Hey there Niko, I hope your B-day is going good. I recently found out where my dad is and so I'll be able to get my disks soon.

BB: Hey I was wondering something. You keep saying that I have the same info on the future as you, and that I'm some kind of moon princess right?

BB: Hey need some actual advice here, I keep falling asleep and seeing flashes of gold in my dream.

DP: Wait, Your waking up?! Awesome go tell me right before you go to sleep next time that way I can go to sleep to and wake you up fully. I can't believe I'll finally have a friend who is human on prospit.

BB: Wow hold up. Your starting to sound crazy. But I'll still give you a heads up next time.

DP: Kay I think after a few more kills I'll take a nap so I'll tell you when I wake up then you can tell me when you'll take a nap.

BB: Okay, then I guess I'll see you soon.

BulletBunny [BB] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

Niko go kill some more imps and then go hit the sack.

Since Niko is busy with his killing spree you decide to be Krow for a while.

Your kind of just waiting around for your friend to connect as your server player so you can get out of here. You dropped off a punch designix and a code for an upgraded alchemiter at your client players house not to long ago.

You suddenly here some loud noises coming from the near the volcano. You look through your binoculars and check out what's happening. It seems that more of those giant wolves found their leaders body and want revenge, the noise seems to have alerted a couple giant bears to your location as well. Looks like your going to have to head out and activate some traps.

You run into the woods and try to engage the bears first since there are fewer in number than the wolves. Your luck that this area happens to have your strongest booby traps.

 **STRIFE!**

You pull out your scimitar and engage the two bear monsters. One swings a giant claw at you but you dodge and slash at its other one tries to charge you but you jump over it and it crashes right into the first bear. You take the initiative and attack with a bunch of coordinated slashes. You then put them out of their misery by slicing a nearby rope which drops a bunch of wooden spears into the bears.

You then proceed onward. No need to look at your echeladder, if you feel like sharing what level you are at then you will. You then head over and-.

*GROWL*

Krow: Fuck.

You wasted too much time with those bears, the large group of wolves are closing in.

Krow: Bring it on you furry fuckers.

You charge into the fray and hack a rope in half which causes a huge log to swing down and smash a few of them into a tree, killing tem instantly. This succesfully pisses of the other wolves and the charge at you but you run in the other direction. Youn jump over a patch of leaves and the first group of the wolves falls into a pit of spikes but the rest jump the pit. You got to the last of your traps but you are sure this will finish them off but if you mess your dead considering the last trap is right infont of he volcano base and there is no way you can out climb those wolves. You cut the last rope which fired an arrow into the air, the arrow cut a rope that was connected to a giant net that was holding back a bunch of boulders, they role down the volcano and just before the wolves get you, you manage to not only dodge them but also the falling boulders. The boulders took out all but one of the wolves, You charge it and quickly cleave it in two. You take a moment to revel in how badass you are, who needs to be psycic when you can just be good enough to destroy any and all enemies before you.

Krow stop messing with this stuff and head back home you deserve a good rest after all that

You head home but you get pestered by a friend on your way there.

BulletBunny [BB] began pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

BB: Hey I think we should stop teasing Niko about being psycic. He evidently is going to be proven right again.

WM: What is he going to be right about this time?

BB: The thing about him not being anymore psycic than us, it hasn't been proven yet but it seems almost completely certain now.

WM: Isn't everything he says almost completely certain. I swear that guy is having the time of his living knowing every little thing about us. I can't wait till something he said to me comes true.

BB: What did he say?

WM: That I would get to punch him in the face.

BB: But if you do punch him in the face you'll be proving him right again.

WM: Well the thing about that is...

BB: Hm?

WM: You see its...

BB: Hm?

WM: That

BB: ...

WM: NIKO YOU SON OF A BITCH! THE ONE TIME I FEEL LIKE I GET A ONE UP ON YOU, YOU DECIDE TO GO AHEAD AND CALL IT AHEAD OF TIME AND MAKE A FUCKING USELESS VICTORY! YOU ARE A FUCKING DICK!

BB: ...

BB: Holy shit Dany was right you are a drama queen.

WM: FUCK OFF! I'm not in the mood to get called stupid names. I really hate psycics right now.

BB: So you essentially hate all of us including yourself.

WM: Don't you even start with me or else i'll find a way to connect to you instead and drop your house on you.

BB: I don't see that happening anytime soon.

WM: OH IS THAT BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE VISIONS DIDN'T SAY THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN!

BB: Actually it was because a large majority of my house is underground dick.

WM: Look I'm sorry but I can't put up with any more vision nonsense I'm gonna go rest up for a bit before I'm sucked into this game.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] ceased pestering BulletBunny [BB]

BB: Sweet dreams.

BB: Dram queen dick, hehe.

BulletBunny [BB] ceased pestering WonderingMadhouse[WM]

Krow pass the fuck out, your to tired to put up with anymore shit from your friends right now.

Since everybody seems to be passing out it's now time to be introduced to ... Dany again.

Dany enter.

 **Land of Flora and Frogs**

You are now in a beautiful land filled with spectactular flowers and gardens of all kinds. there also seems to be a few frogs hoping around here and there. You boasted to your friend on how this place is so much nicer than your friends. You should probably converse with the others in your land that you know of. You turn around and see a huge path has been cut through the plants as if someone has ventured out into the land to explore. In the place of your mother is a note.

Dear daughter,

I have gone out to take care of some of this un-kept gardening. Stay safe.

-Love Mom.

Well okay you guess she has a point, this place is pretty but growing kind of wildly. Oh well you should converse with Luckysprite.

Dany: So what exactly is going on here?

Luckysprite: I can't tell you that. Your friend is the one that will clue all of you into that.

Dany: Oh great I'm at the behest of Mr. Psycic yet again.

Luckysprite: No not him. The last one, she will be the one to inform you all and fill the current one in on all that will be happening that he hasn't seen. I can however tell you your aspects.

Dany: What are those?

Luckysprite: They are the titles you hold. Sort of like the equivalent to a character class. The classes within this session are as follows. The knight of breath, the heir of life, the prince of blood, and the rogue of time. These are extremely good aspects to be given.

Dany: Cool which one am I.

Luckysprite: You are the heir. Your class and aspect allows you to surround yourself with life.

Dany: Cool. I'll ask you more later but right now I have some cool new stuff to make.

Dany go start alchemizing. You set up the new alchemiter and start making some cool shit.

You start with your weapon, given that if you're going to be fighting monsters you'll need an actual freaking weapon. You take some rose thorn you got from the green house and add it to the frisbee, you got the thorn in your side a frisbee with intersecting handles in the center while the outside is covered in thorns, while this does seem more effective than what you used to have you feel like the thorns would break the instant you hit something with it. You mix the thorn in your side with the weed wacker you got from the shed, you got the hedge decapitator a fribee with intersecting center handles while the outside is covered with blades from the weed waker it also seems like if you throw it the blades wil start to spin due to the momentum, but wait what is that in the center. It looks like a little black pul cord, you decide to pull it and see what happens.

You pull and manually start the blades, this in turn freaks you out and you drop the thing on the floor, it speeds off into a random direction and cutting down anything in its way, including some trees in the distance.

You decide to just make a new one and never speak of what happened here.

Now that you have a cool new weapon you decide to make some new clothes. You add your current outfit to a random assortment of pink flowers, you got the natural look dress, a soft green dress with a vibrant pink flower logo in the center. Next you add your clothes to some sunflowers and some pink flowers, you got the sunny day outfit a lovely yellow shirt with a bright pink flower and a bright pink skirt with a little yellow flower in the corner and some pink leggings with yellow shoes. Now that your clothes are up to date you work on your computers. You combine your desktop and your belt to get the holo belt computer, a belt that displays a holo screen and holo keyboards. You also combine your phone with one of the stuffed bears you got from the shed, you got the teddy phone, finally a phone you don't mind holding up to your ear.

Aw yeah feels like freaking christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 2 Chapter 3

Dany Stop messing with that thing and go check out your house already.

Why would you need to check out your house, you have been there all morning long? Well if you say so. You go check out your house even though you know for a fact that there will be nothing new in here. HOLY SHIT THERE ARE A BUNCH OF MONSTERS IN YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

How dare they think they can enter your house without your consent?! You would have made snacks.

Dany strife for real.

You quickly examine the crowd of costumed imps. The title above their heads reads out a few of them as emerald imps and others as grassy imps. You waste no time in jumping into the fray. You throw you Frisbee at 3 of the imps and it comes back around and takes out 2 more, you catch the center gracefully and jump up close and start attacking some in close quarters. Only one is left and it is trying to flee, being the kind caring person you are you decide to spare and engage it in a game of catch. The imp successfully caught the Frisbee … with what used to be its face, oops next time you see your mom you need to remember to switch between your Frisbee.

Dany actually climb your echeladder. You've gained the not so high ranking title madam sasstastic. Playing games with your mom isn't really the best way to climb this thing.

You should start checking on your client now that your house is clean. You check your belt and see your client is still on a crazy murder spree of imps. Man he is really going at it. Oh well you should probably start building his house up a bit. You get to work on building up a certain someone's home. Dany be a certain someone.

You can't be certain someone right now because a certain someone is a bit … preoccupied at the moment. Instead let's be the sleeping guy in the tree house, only in the past.

You are suddenly the past sleeping guy. Krow deal with the trolls.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began trolling WonderingMadhouse [WM]

TG: Yo.

WM: Don't yo me. I don't talk to trolls.

TG: Well I'm not exactly a troll and you just talked to me so screw you.

WM: Fuck off that is exactly what a troll would say.

TG: Yeah well you're gonna like what I have to say but first why don't I send it to you in my first language?

WM: And that would be?

TG: Rap. Check it.

TG: Everything looks tight

TG: The Island's all right

TG: But something is stirring deep in the woods

TG: I don't want to head in but I probably should

WM: Stop. You insufferable fuck.

TG: All around is quiet then out comes a growl

TG: And I highly doubt that it was an owl.

WM: Fuck it. I tried, I'm done.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] blocked TurntechGodhead [TG]

TentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling WonderingMadhouse [WM]

WM: Oh gosh not you. You are even worse than the rapper.

TT: Oh, which one?

WM: Yes is all I have to say about that.

TT: Oh my. It seems my goal of being the number one troll has been achieved yet it was achieved through the negative sense of being a troll.

WM: You say that as if there is a positive part of being a troll.

TT: There is. It's just less known given that people commonly associate trolls with negative relations rather than as someone that can be of help to them on their journey.

WM: Stop it. This is what makes you the worse. You start talking about some big journey and then I argue with you then you start to psycho-analyze me. It is so fucking stupid.

TT: And why do you say that. Is it because you truly despise the concept of therapy or because you have something locked away in your mind that you desire no one to hear.

WM: I'm done. You know what the next time you try me I'll have something that will deal with you fucks.

TT: My, I look forward to seeing you try.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] blocked Tentacle therapist.

You honestly can't stand those trolls sometimes. Okay all the time. Though the thought occurs to you that they actually wanted to help you. You instantly kill that thought and any that slightly resemble it.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2 chapter 4

Krow wake up. You wake up from the small nap you took. You feel way better than before.

Krow check outside. Why? It's not like you are gonna see anything new. You look outside anyways.

Oh shit looks like there is another bear. You guess your gonna have to gone down there and take it down. Suddenly a huge meteor takes the bear out and shakes you around your house. You figure mister psychic might have an answer to what the heck just happened.

WonderingMadhouse [WN] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

WM: Um a big ass meteor came down and killed another one of the monster bears that was outside my house.

WM: Hello.

DP: Sorry about that, I was busy killing monsters. Hahaha.

WM: What's so funny?

DP: It's normally you who says that. Anyway you don't need to worry about the meteor. Just make sure you're in the cave at the base of your volcano if it keeps bugging you.

WM: Aha! I finally got you. How could you know there was a cave in my volcano if you weren't psychic?!

DP: Okay that one was stupid. You sent me and everyone else a bunch of pictures of the island so we knew how quote unquote "hellish" it is.

WM: Fuck you.

DP: Anyway did you need anything?

WM: Just some info on the meteors. But if you say I'm good then I guess nothing.

DP: Cool killing all these things is kind of taking its toll on me so I'm going to go take a nap. If the others ask please tell them for me.

WM: Fine. Night man, don't die.

DP: See you soon.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased being pestered by WonderingMadhouse [WM]

WM: What?

Niko go to sleep. After killing quite a few imps and getting tons of grist you decided to go take a nap and have Dexsprite guard the door.

When you get to your room you notice an imp on your bed so you chucked it out the window. Since it did not meet the strife deck requirements it was ensnared in a net and smashed back into your room and launched into another wall. You really do hope that you find a way to clean out imp slime.

Now that you're in bed you can finally sleep. Niko wake up. You wake up in your golden bed and look out your window to see your lovely moon prospit. You are wearing your prospitian pajamas with the golden moon on the chest.

Niko realize that you can fly. You realize you can fly and look over prospit. You admire all the beauty that resides within your amazing moon. Maybe you should go visit the person residing in the other tower. You would but it is very rude to intrude on a womens home, especially if they are asleep.

You decide to look through the clouds and decipher what could be usefull to you and your friends. Besides you can't stay here as long as you want to anymore since you're in the game and need to continue rising your echeladder.

Niko look at the clouds.

You look at the clouds and see a number of things. You make a note to keep in mind how important all of this is.

Niko be the other guy.

You can't be the other guy because you are suddenly the only girl that is currently in the game. You've been cleaning up around Niko's house for a while and building it up with all the grist he's been raising. Though it is a lot you are not quite at the first gate yet.

Dany explore around your house some more. Okay but since killing those imps you have yet to see anything new. You go outside and see that your server player has been quite busy with building up your house. You really should check it out more. Just as you were about to ecplore your home you begin to get pestered. Oh no it isn't a pester request its a trolling.

GustyGumshoe [GG] began trolling FloristEmpowered [FE]

GG: Um hello miss.

FE: Groan. Why do you guys keep bugging me? Are you just gonna do what your friend did and start screaming at me to do stuff while cussing at me?

GG: Oh gosh no. That was probably Karkat who did that. He has a bit of a temper on him.

GG: What I wanted to do was talk to the person that had the same aspect as me.

FE: Wait. You guys played this game too?

GG: Of course and I was lucky enough to get the life aspect. Though I was a maid not an heir.

FE: Okay so lay it on me. What cool life powers do I get?

GG: You can reserect your friends if the die but only once. I'm sure there is further application with life, for example a friend of ours was able to create an entire kindom with a combination of her powers and the gods above derse.

FE: Wow.

FE: So if there are other ways to use life powers then maybe I can find them. According to what my sprite said I surround myself with life so maybe I can use what I naturally surround myself with.

GG: :?

FE: My plants! Maybe I can find a way to use life within them to help me out.

GG: Possibly. Maybe it would help if I got our resident heir to assist you in understanding your aspect. Let me go grab him.

FE: Okay but before you go can I get your name, age, and gender?

GG: Oh how rude of me. Of course my name is Jane crocker, I am 16 years old, and I am a girl. Now allow me to get the Heir. Bye.

FE: Bye.

GustyGumshoe [GG] ceased trolling FloristEmpowered [FE]

EctoBiologist [EB] began trolling FloristEmpowered [FE]

EB: Hi Dany.

FE: Hello to you, are you the heir that Jane told me about?

EB: Yes I am. My name is ...

FE: so many dots.

EB: NICHOLAS CAGE. (Also yes, it is all the dots.)

FE: Gasp. Do I really have the honor of speaking to such a dull actor?!

EB: Hey he's a great actor! Also no not really.

FE: I figured.

EB: My name is John Egbert, I'm 16, and I'm a guy. So what do you need?

FE: I wanted to know how I can use my aspect as an heir of life.

EB: Oh jeeze. You got a pretty cool class but it isn't the easiest one. Our class is pretty strong and can be used in fighting and also for defense. It's pretty balanced but it also takes a while to understand all that you can do with your aspect. If you go god tier though you fully realize everything about what you can do. As well as learn some awesome stuf that you didn't know you could do.

FE: So what your saying is I got a class that is half and half when it comes to difficulty. Sweet.

EB: I guess thats what I'm adfasajk.

FE: Um John are you okay?

EB: Hello Human Girl Known As Dany, I Am Sorry For Interrupting Your Conversation With John But I Needed To Understand Something. My Name Is Kanaya By The Way.

FE: Um okay what is your age and gender if you don't mind me asking?

EB: Hold On I'm Going To Log On To My Account.

EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

GA: That's Better. Now As For Your Question I Am A Female Troll And I Am 8 Sweeps Old Or As You Humans Say It, 16 Years Old. Now It's Time For My Questions.

FE: Okay, also I know you're a troll, pesterchum always knows.

GA: I Really Don't Want To Get Into That Conversation Right Now.

FE: Okay.

GA: Now I would Like To Know Why You Are In Charge Of Breeding The Genisis Frog And Making A New Universe When You Do Not Have The Forge Or Have The Space Aspect? In Fact From What I Can Tell None Of You Have The Space Aspect.

FE: I have no Idea. But I can direct you to our resident psychic. He tends to know all the answers.

GA: I Would Contact Him But Right Now He Is Sleeping And In The Future He Seems A bit Preoccupied. I Could Quesion Him In The Past But I Doubt That He Would Have All The Answers Like He Does Now.

FE: First, he may have known all of this even back then. Second, why is he asleep in the middle of the game? It's not like we have time to be messing around.

GA: You Do Actually.

FE: What? _

GA: Well Your Game Session Lasts Up To Three And A Half Weeks From What We Can Tell.

FE: Cool. And now I finally have a tip about the future that Niko doesn't.

FE: Also I think I've been typing to you too long I have had to re-type my messages so many times because I was adding a capital to the first letter of almost everything I wrote.

GA: That Tends To Happen When We Talk To People. We Tend To Leave An Impression Of Our Perks On People We Talk To And Vice Versa.

GA: Also I Am Sorry To Rain On Your Parade But Niko Already Knows This. He Asked My Friend Jade.

FE: No Fair You Guys Helped Him First.

FE: And I just typed that with caps on all the first letters.

GA: Haha. Okay That Is Pretty Funny. Anyway We Really Didn't Pick And Choose Who To Help We Just Started At Random.

FE: Okay now I have the happy feels again. Um hey can you see around my house too?

GA: No Just Around Your Current Location. And Any Location You are In While Viewing Your Future Or Past.

FE: Um then can you look a little bit into my future cause there is a wierd stomping noise coming from around the bottom of my house.

GA: Okay One Second.

GA: Oh My. Don't Panic But There Is An Ogre Coming For You. This Is Very Strange.

FE: A WHAT?!

GA: A Type Of Monster That Is A Bit Stronger Than Imps But Even Though Your Session Isn't As Long As Mine Was The Ogre's Should BE Showing Up Later. It Seems Your Enemies Get Stronger A Lot Sooner Than Most Timelines.

FE: Fun. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and possibly get wrecked by an Ogre.

GA: I'm Sure Your Sprite Will Help You.

FE: Okay wish me luck.

GA: Luck

FloristEmpowered [FE] ceased being trolled by GrimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Dany head downstairs. You are certain that this fight will not be like the rest.

Krow grab your stuff. You quickly capcha log all of your items and head to your cave. It's been a while since you last visited the cave. You try to avoid the person inside as much as you can.

You head down while avoiding any and all meteors that land near you.

You set up camp in the cave and look at your client player. You built up her house as much as you could with the very limited amount of grist your client has picked up. Wait where is she going? Oh gosh you really do hope she Isn't going down to fight that thing.

 **DANY STRIFE!**

You jump ontop of the jade ogre and start hacking at it with your hedge decapitator. You got knocked off its back and sent towards the wall but Luckysprite was quick to summon a bed and catch you, He then went about and started shooting lasers to help you fight it. Your server player starts dropping stuff on it but it seem ineffective until he throws the fridge at it. Once You recover you throw your disk at him continually until you take out his legs and while he's kneeling you lodge the disk in his face and oull the cord, it activates and saws into the ogres face and continues until the ogre explodes into a huge pile of grist.

You stand in triump over the ogre and go about collecting the spoils. You continue about your quest and explore every inch of your house.

Niko make note of your dreams. It seems like your dreams are pretty stright forward, you'll have to wake up soon so you can be sure to enact the parts with you. Niko wake up.

You went back to sleep on prospit and fell asleep. You are now back in your regular bed. It's time to progress. Niko enact your dream and ascend. You leave a quick note for your friends when they get here and jump through the roof.

You climb through the countless floors that your server player left for you while slaying a few imps. before you can get to the gate you run into a pair of ogres. You don't have time for this. You quickly do a leg disabler, eyeshot, and decapitation combo X2 with you knifes, bow, and scissors in that order to both the ogres, collect the grist, and jump through your gate by jumping of an imp that you had kicked into the air. You do hope your friends are safe.

End Act 2


	7. Chapter 7

Act 3 chapter 1

Be Niko.

You can't be Niko because he is busy trying to ascend. Instead let's be the last girl from earlier today.

We zoom in on what looks like a single story shack ... in the middle of the dessert with a chimney on top. Let's take a better look. We slowly scroll down to reveal a strange network of tunnels and bunkers All of which converge and attach to the shed. There appear to be five bunkers, a kitchen , a bathroom, two bedrooms, and an armory.

In the lowest bunker is one of the bedrooms. In this bedroom is a girl who seems to be sleeping. Suddenly the girl wakes up. We can see that she has white hair tied up into twin pig tails, yellow eyes, and a white shirt, shoes, and skirt. On your shirt is your lovely lightning symbol. What is the name of this young girl.

Annoying Bi-

You don't care enough to finish this line of jokes and instantly fill th bock with a nmber of cards. You're name is Mina Lolita. You are a military kid, your father is kind of like a soilder and trains you to use anything as a weapon and as proof you allocated playing cards to your specibus. You love meat and anything that has to do with your soul fuel.

Mina contact friend and tell him you believe him about not being psychic.

Since we already had this conversation let's move on.

You are now current Mina and have already had all your conversations with your friends. You now want to go after your father and find out where he put the disks. Just as you are about to leave your room you realize that you have nothing captcha logged. You go about your room and captcha log the following items, Your tablet, your laptop, one of your many sets of playing cards that isn't in your strife specibus, your lovely harp, a couple stuffed bunnies, a watch, and your cute mini record player. They all fit neatly in your jigsaw modus, a modus that takes all of your items and breaks them into puzzle pieces and you can only retrieve the item by reassembling the pieces, the bigger the item the more pieces are invloved, but you are lucky because allows you to captcha log incredibly large items.

Mina stop messing around and go find your dad already. You hurry out of your room and begin the search for your father. Knowing him he is probably either in his room which is off limits or he is in the armory taking log of all the equipment again. You figure you'll check the armory since you can actually go in there. You climb all the way to the top of the tunnels and enter the bunker that is on the top right. You look around for a while taking note of all the different forms of weaponry that filled this place. It occurs to you to take some stuff from here but just as you are about to grab something your dad shows up.

 **STRIFE!**

You go into Assault mode and send out a flurry of cards towards your father. He instantly takes them down with bullets from his SMG's. You need to finish this fast. Mina use your strongest attack against him. Mina give a warm hug. You and your father embrace for a while until he hands you a few things, one of them being your pair of the disks and the other being a steak. You leave with a quick thank you and sit upstairs in the shack in order to connect with your server player.

BulletBunny [BB] began pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

BB: You still alive.

WM: Nope.

BB: Okay then I'll just work on giving someone else a ticket off of a dumb island.

WM: And suddenly I'm alive again.

BB: Sweet. I just connected to you. Hmm?

WM: What.

BB: I can see you in the cave but I should be able to see your house.

WM: Maybe it's because I use to live in here. Do me a favor and don't look to far in just lay all the stuff out okay.

BB: Alright. There we go I just layed out all the stuff you need right in front of the cave. you wouldn't happen to have something to get the crux struder open would you?

WM: I'll think of something.

Krow think of something. Ther is no need, a small meteor smacks the lid and it pops off easily. Out comes one dark red cruxite and a mutually colored kernel sprite.

BB: well that was convenient.

Krow enter session. You throw the wolf head and the bear head into the Kernel to get a vicious Bolfsprite. You take the cruxite and use the totem lathe on it then hurry to alchemize it. Once you alchemize it a tree appears and out falls a jungle of bear pinatas.

WM: WHAT IN THE FUCK?!

BB: I DON'T KNOW JUST KILL THEM ALL A FUCKTON OF METEORS ARE HEADING FOR YOU!

You start slashing at all the pinatas you can find. One after another

0:45

It isn't making a difference and what's worse is you don't get any candy from it.

0:37

BB: HURRY YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

WM: GET OFF MY BACK WOMEN!

0:20

BB: WAIT THERE'S A WIERD PINATA IN THE BACK THIS ONE LOOKS LIKE A WOLF!

BB: HURRY KILL IT QUICK!

0:13

You run through the bear pinatas.

0:07

You finally spot it.

0:03

You slash it and you and a large part of your island teleports away.

BB: Oh thank goodness. I thought I was goinng to be the only failure of a server player in the game. I'm gonna go take a nap, that was too intense for me.

WM: FOR YOU!

BB: Fuck off you fight monsters everyday.

BulletBunny [BB] ceased pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

Mina go to sleep. You can't you promised you would tell Niko before you took a nap.

BulletBunny [BB] began pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

BB: Hey you busy.

DP: Kind of but I have plenty of time for my pals.

BB: Yeah yeah mushy mushy friendship. I just wanted to say I'm going to take a nap.

DP: WAIT!

BB: What?!

DP: Let me get back to my house I want to greet you when you wake up.

BB: I'm going to sleep not waking up.

DP: Just trust me and don't take your nap till I message you.

BB: Fine.

BulletBunny [BB] ceased pestering DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

Niko explore. You are now past Niko and your wardrobifier has you set to your casual jams outfit, and you just landed in a new part of your world. You are curently standing on a golden road surrounded by clouds and gems. You decide to traverse this world as much as you can before anything comes up. You follow the road and see another nearby cloud that leads to a huge cloud with no ends in sight, which is a bit of a relife you were afraid you would have to be jumping every ten seconds.

You land on the large cloud and head off this cloud look barren for the most part but there are a few imps running around, you decide to be simple and just take them out with your scissors. You keep exploring not seeing anything interesting ... that is until you ran into a couple of higher level monsters. You see two dragon looking things called Basilisks and they were evidently silk basilisks. they were surrounded by a few marble imps and a single marble ogre. This might be a tad more difficult.

You decide to go for the highest level ones first. You chrage at the basilisks wihle firing arrows, the first one takes a few but dodges the rest and the second one just burnt them to a crisp, when you got cllose enough the first one tried to chomp you but roll out of the way and start slashing at its chest, it knocked you back with a headbutt but you quickly recovered and jumped at it ... which led to the monster swallowing you whole.

Niko: GROOOOSSS!

You get out your knives and cut straight through its stomache turning it into nothing but grist. You moved onto the next one which was trying to burn down a beautiful little building that looked like a house made out of clouds. You jumped on its back and stabbed a little ways into its head, it was struggling to throw you off and still breathing fire so you twisted your knofe and it turned its head which gave you an idea. You turned the basalisk on the imps and ogre and it reduced them to nothing but ashes and grist, after they were dealt with you use the basilisk's tail to put out the fires and then cut of its head.

You really should consider capcha logging some items that can help put out fires if you are going to be fighting these things. You turn around and look at the house, it is a little charred but other than that it looks okay. Suddenly the door flings open and a few consorts of this world walk out, they look like angels. You guess that makes sense since this is the land of Heavens and Breeze. Though you were thinking you would of gotten some form of reptile or amphibian considering your visions on prospit.

Angel: Thank you for saving our home brave person of probably no importance.

Niko: Your welcome, though that didn't sound like the best thank you.

Angel: ...

Niko: ...

Angel: ... Here have some boon dollars and leave.

Niko: Um okay.

You gladly take the money and leave, you guess you just caught him at an awkward time you would be a bit crabby too if you nearly burned inside your house. You decide to keep heading forward. You see a sign up ahead that say-

"Village up ahead."

Finally you get to see more than just one person here. You head into the village and see a variety of cloud houses and buildings as well as a few crystal farms. You walk up to a one of the bigger buildings and it turns out to be a shop.

Sales Angel: Hey kid how are ya today.

Niko: Good thank you.

Sales Angel: So what will you have? I got some items, fray motifs, food. Anything aside from weapons.

Niko: I'll have a quick peak.

Food Menu:

* Angels food cake - 15 boondollars

*Angelic milkshake (It's basically a vanila milkshake) - 7 boondollars

*Flying Hot dog (Oh Dear Lord! IT CHASES YOU AS YOU EAT IT!) - 4 boondollars

*Water Bottle - 2 boondollars

Item Menu:

*Plush Ninja - 5 boondollars

*Flashlight - 7 boondollars

*lil Cal (You guess your bro went back and patched him up) - Free (Please Just Take It)

Fray Motif Menu:

*Flowing Walts - 150 boondollars

*Wistful Arpegio - 300 boondollars

*Melodic Tempes - 7 boonbucks

Niko: Wow fray motifsare expensive. I guess it won't be bad to have one right now though.

Sales Angel: So what will ya have?

Niko: I guess I'll save some money, plus I have a few ideas. I'll take a water bottle, a flashlight, and the flowing walts please.

Sales Angel: Is that all. Tell you what since I'm such a nice person I'll throw in this puppet for free. (I'm sorry but it scares me.)

Niko: Thanks.

You now have new items which you quickly capcha log, and a new fray motif that actually uses your aspect. You were about to explore some more when you suddenly got a message from your friend Mina. You read through the message and now you need a way home. Wait someone else is messaging you, oh no it's the mean one.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

CG: I'M BACK FUCKASS, JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD.

DP: I know and I can't say I'm to thrilled about it.

CG: WHATEVER. ANYWAY I'M HERE BECAUSE EVIDENTLY YOU THOUGHT THAT MY EARLIER CONVERSATIONS WITH YOU WAS "RUDE" OR "IMPOLITE" SO I'M HERE TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY.

DP: Really?

CG: YES FUCKASS ISN'T OBVIOUS WITH THE WAY I AM COMMUNICATING. JEEZE YOU HUMANS CAN NEVER SEEM TO GET THE SIMPLEST IDEAS THROUGH YOUR THINK PANS.

DP: Just for the record this is probably one of the worst apologies I've ever recieved. Actually no Krow's was but anyway I forgive you as long as you promise me one thing.

CG: OH GREAT A CONDITION, YOU AREN'T GONNA MAKE ME GO THROUGH SOME STUPID PASSWORD SYSTEM ARE YOU?

DP: Uh no. The promise is that we can be friends from now on.

CG: WHILE THAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION I GUESS I PROMISE THAT WE ARE FRIENDS.

DP: Great. Since you can see me can you lead me back home.

CG: FINE FUCKASS LET ME JUST GET A LOOK AT YOUR FUTURE. BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS.

DP: :(

CG: I'M BACK. JUST HEAD FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THIS GOLDEN FORTRESS THEN JUMP IN THE GAT THAT IS NEXT TO IT, THAT WILL SEND YOU BACK HOME.

DP: Fastest hours ever :)

CG: OF COURSE THEY WERE, I CAN LOOK AT YOU FROM ANY POINT IN YOUR TIMELINE YOU NOOKWHIFF.

DP: Cool. Anyway thanks for the directions I'm gonna head for my house now. Oh wait.

CG: WHAT?

DP: I wanted to know your age, name, and gender.

CG: MY NAME IS KARKAT, I AM 8 SWEEPS OR AS YOUR VASTLY INFERIOR HUMAN YEARS WOULD DEFINE AS 16 YEARS, AND I AM A MALE TROLL. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I SO FREELY TOLD YOU MY OPERSONAL INFORMATION.

DP: It's cause we're friends, bye now.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased being trolled by CarcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WHATEVER FUCKASS.

You quickly continue to the gate, you are so glad you have your portable message devices on you so you can walk and talk otherwise it would have taken you forever to find the place Karkat was talking about. You quickly found the gate and jumped through it landing back in your front yard.

You quickly head to bed after finding Dex again and having him once again gaurd you.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering BulletBunny [BB]

DP: Okay we're good.

BB: Finally. I'm about to pass out.

DP: Just fall asleep.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased pestering BulletBunny [BB]

Niko and Mina fall asleep. Niko go check on Mina.

You fly to the second tower as fast as you can and peer through the window to see that Mina is starting to open her eyes but that's not all. There is a derse agent in her room that is about to stab her with a spear. You act quick and block his spear with your knives but he swings it and knocks you into the wall.

Draconian Dignitary: I was going to off the lady first but you saved me a heck of a lot of time.

He was about to stab you with his spear when he is suddenly smashed out of the window ... with a bed, and holding the bed is none other than Mina dressed in the prospit pj's though she is wearing pajama pants instead of a dress.

Mina: It's really rude to break into a girls room.

Niko: Glad to see your awake.

Mina: You're just saying that because I saved your life.

Niko: That doesn't make me incorrect.

Mina: So this is prospit.

Niko: This is just your room. Let me show you around.

You take Mina's hand and you both fly out the window and explore prospit. You get to work showing her all of your favorite places, the clouds on skaia, and most importantly all your friends like the queen.

Dany fight. You are busy fighting off a bunch of hoards in your house. You figure you may want to level a bunch before exploring the rest of your world. Oh it looks like your being trolled by Kanya again yay. Oh but you are also being pestered by your server player, you should probably check that first.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

WM: Hey just wanted to say that I'm in the game now. I'm gonna explore the place a little bit so if you don't see any new changes to your house for a while then just know that's what I'm doing.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] ceased pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

Well that was almost completely pointless.

GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling FloristEmpowered [FE]

GA: Hello Again Dany.

FE: Hi Kanaya.

GA: Could You Click This Link. A friend Wants To Talk With You Along With Me.

 **'TentacleTherapist And GrimAuxiliatrix Memo'**

FE: Sure.

?GrimAuxiliatrix began responding to memo

?TentacleTherapist began responding to memo

CurrentFloristEmpowered began respnding to memo

CFE: I'm here.

?GA: As Am I.

?TT: And I as well. So I assume you are the one Kanaya has informed me of.

CFE: I guess so. I'm Dany.

?TT: It is a plesure to meet you Dany. My name is Rose Lalonde, a sixteen year old girl. It appears that my girlfriend was eager for me to meet you.

?GA: Rose! There Is No Need To Be So Blunt About Things.

CFE: It is a pleasure to meet you miss Lalonde, I am happy to hear Miss Kanaya has someone to ensure her happyness.

?TT: I can see why your are Kanaya's favorite.

CFE: Really I'm flattered.

?TT: You know she likes to make dresses I'm sure we could help you with coming up with outfits.

CFE: I would like that.

?GA: As Would I.

Krow Break up all this tea party talk and look at your awesome new land

 **Land of Blood and Sound**

You were transported to an awesome looking placce surrounded by rivers of blood with demon statues thst spit the stuff out and some that wail different noises. You and aprt of your island was place on a piece of black land that was floating in the middle of it. It seems like your server player left you all that you need to get the upgraded alchemeter. You made it and went to work making Items for your journey. You start with computers, You mix your sunglasses with your phone and got a pair of phon shades, you mix your gramps old holo projector (A/N: anything that sounds new was from his house when he was rushing out) with your laptop and got the holotop, you mix the holotop with your desktop and got the even more powerfull holocomputer. That should do for computers now you have your clothes, you'll just make one outfit for now, you mix one of your old fancy suits with your regular clothes and got the "dress for the mess" suit which is just a black and red suit with you demon skull over your right chest pocket. Now for weapons, though you have almost nothing that would make a good weapon, You mix your obsidian shard with your scimitar and got the "Obsinister" a scimitar with a white handle and a pure black blade. You can't wait to test this stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Act 3 chapter 2

Krow put up with your annoying sprite.

Bolfsprite: Hello Krow, having fun being alive, that's cool I enjoyed being alive too.

Krow: Stop.

Bolfsprite: Stop what?

Krow: This indirect version of blaming me for your death. I wouldn't have killed you if you hadn't tried to kill me first.

Bolfsprite: Fine. Anything you want to know?

Krow: Yeah, what are we doing in this game, what's the point?

Bolfsprite: That isn't my job to tell you. Your prospit friends are gonna tell you that.

Krow: Who?

Bolfsprite: The rogue of time and the knight of breath.

Krow: Still not clear.

Bolfsprite: FUCKING NIKO AND MINA!

Krow: Oh. Now what's a prospit and why did you call them the rogue of time and knight of breath?

Bolfsprite: Wow you are fucking clueless. Prospit is one of the moons orbiting around skaia, the second is derse, when you sleep a dream version of yourself wakes up there. As for the rogue of time and knight of breath, I called them that because that is their class and aspect.

Krow: :?

Bolfsprite: UGH! Okay a rogue is someone who can take something through their aspect and share it with those around her, In the case of Mina she can create things through their existence within the timelinemeaning if it existed at one point then she can create it. As for the knight class it is someone who manipulates their aspect to its fullest potential, in the case of Niko he can manipulate and control wind to its fullest but it might take a while for him to undestand that entirely. Happy.

Krow: Yes. Now what moon do I get to wake up on and which class and aspect am I and what can I do.

Bolfsprite: You are a derse dreamer along with Dany. As for your class and aspect, you are a prince of blood. A prince is a destroyer of their aspect, so you can-

Krow: Destroy people's blood! Sweet.

Bolfsprite:NO! If you let me finish then you would know that blood refers to loyalties, like blood pacts and such, so you can destroy your enemies loyalties which could come in handy for you.

Krow: So I can make monsters unloyal, cool. But on the downside I have to share a moon with princess sunshine, Lame.

Krow quit talking with your sprite and start looking around your new land. While exploring you run into a few imps, finally some fun.

 **Strife!**

You jump into action and start slashing the imps to bits with your obsinister. When you're about to finish the last one off an ogre breaks through the small tree line and behind it is anothe ogre and a cyclops. You finish of the imp and charge the ogre's and cyclopse.

You jump the ogres first, you take out one's legs and start climbing it the other one tried to punch you off but instead it missed and gets the other one kille by punching it square in the face, you run across its arm and cut off its head, when it dies you hop over to the cyclopse and slice its eye open and then slide down its torso with your sword.

You collect the mountain of grist and head off.

Oh gosh you're being pestered by a troll again. May as well deal with it, but if it's the fucking rappers again you our blockingthem instantly.

GallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling WonderingMadhouse [WM]

GC: H3 H3

WM: Fuck off with the laughter, Just tell me who you are and if you're gonna be helpful or just gonna piss me off.

GC: W3LL YOUR FUN. MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1, 4ND 1'M 4CTU4LLY TRY1NG TO H3LP YOU. 4ND JUST TO M4K3 1T B3TT3R 1'M GO1NG TO K33P TH1S SHORT.

WM: Okay. Keep what short?

GC: 4 S1MPL3 3XPL4N4T1ON. YOUR L4ND 1S GO1NG TO B3 F1LL3D W1TH MONST3RS OF H1GH L3V3LS V3RY SOON. BUT R4TH3R TH4N 4TT4CK1NG TH3M STR41GHT ON LUR3 TH3M TO YOUR TR4PS TH3Y'R3 ST1LL 4CT1VE. W4S TH4T S1MPL3 3NOUGH FOR YOU?

WM: Yeah and thanks for not being annoying or wasting my time, even if your writing style is pretty weird. But why did you want to helpful instead of screwing with me like the others?

GC: W3LL 1 COULD GO 1NTO 4 LONG 3XPL4N4T1ON OF HOW 1'M GO1NG TO B3 MOR3 TROUBL3SOM3 L4T3R BUT TRUTH B3 TOLD 1TS JUST B3C4US3 YOU R3M1ND M3 OF SOM3ON3. SOM3ON3 V3RY KR4BBY.

GC: H4H4H4 :]

WM: Whatever. I'm a go now bye.

GC: BY3

WonderingMadhouse [WM] ceased being trolled by GallowsCallibrator [GC]

Krow get ready for the monsters.

Mina be in awe. You and Niko have been exploring prospit for a while now and you have seen amazing things. You're favorite part was the stories the queen told though some of them had sad endings and a bunch of them sounded like they were gonna happen but Niko kept saying that the clouds on skaia read different outcomes.

Mina: So what do you want to do now?

Niko: Well it was fun but we should probably go back to our beds and wake up. I still have to connect you to our session to complete the chain and then we can look around our worlds together.

Mina: I don't think going back to bed would be the best idea right now. Remember that guy with the spear, he could come back and I doubt we will be lucky enough to wake up right before he skewers us.

Niko: I guess you're right.

Mina: We could probably have the queen put soilders around our beds.

Niko: No that won't work, that guy was one of four derse agents and those guys are pretty strong, at most we would just be buying ourselves some time before he can end us. But I think the best option is to ask the queen if we can move our beds into the palace, afterall she has the ring so she should be able to defend us from the derse agents.

Mina: It does make her look wicked cool, all wolf and bear and fox and ninja like. And we can't forget the awesome dog parts. Man I wonder what I'm gonna mix.

Niko: Well we've been doing anything dead or animal like so you could probably work with that.

Mina: I'll give it A shot.

Niko: *GASP* Oh no we need to get to the queen fast, I just thought of something.

Mina: What?!

Niko: If the derse agents were after us then whose to say they aren't after the others. Dany and Krow could be in trouble, especially because they haven't woken up yet.

Mina: Oh gosh let's hurry!

You both fly to the queen and ask her for help to save your friends as well as a safe place to sleep. She quickly calls for a parcel mistress and tells you to give the parcel mistress instruction on what to do.

Mina: Um should we tell her to bring them here?

Niko: No that's against the rules of the game. But I think if they wake up they should be fine.

Mina: How do we wake them up?

Niko: Hmm... I think I have an idea. Miss parcell mistress could you make your way to derse and deliver a bucket of water to each of our friends heads please.

The parcell mistress nodded yes and went off. You both turn and see that while you were in your disscusion the queen had your beds move next to her throne. You both smile and walk off to bed and the queen tells you a story until you both fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Act 3 chapter 3

Niko and Mina wake up and inform your friends.

 **WARNING X2 COMBO!**

Krow check your pesterchum. While you were preparing for the hoard of monsters that were heading to your house by ensuring that all your traps were working and a few new ones were set up you suddenly started getting pestered by your server player.

BulletBunny [BB] began pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

BB: Hey man.

WM: Hey this might be a bad time to talk cause I'm about to be invaded by a bunch of monsters right now.

BB: Wait really? How do you know?

WM: Troll told me. Niko was right they are actually being useful.

BB: Which troll?

WM: Said their name was Terezi.

BB: I haven't met them yet but I will shortly after I enter the session. Evidently all the trolls, both human and not, are 16 and the one that messaged you is a girl.

WM: How did you know that? I thought you said you didn't talk to her yet.

BB: I woke up on prospit, good thing I did or else my dream self would have been killed as well as Niko's. From prospit I can see the clouds over skaia that tell us a bunch of stuff involving all of our future's, past's, and present's. It's also the reason we kept mistaking Niko as a psychic.

WM: Do derse dreamers get to see skaia's future clouds?

BB: No. Derse dreamers have access to the furthest ring of the medium our planets inhabit. And within this furtherest ring lies two things though I only know what one of them is. It holds the Gods of the furthest ring which also give their dreamers insight into the game, however they are extremely terrifying.

WM: Cool. Can't wait to wake up now. Did Skaia tell you when that would be.

BB: Not exactly, plus I'm not sure I was supposed to tell you all that, well as long as I don't tell you anything too far into the future before you wake up then I guess you should be fine. Anyway I wanted to tell you that you are gonna wake up really soon thanks to Niko and I, but if you are gonna be under attack by monsters you should hide yourself away and have your sprite look after you.

WM: Ugh that fucker. Fine if I have to. Don't see why I can't just defend myself.

BB: When you're dream self is awake you are asleep that's why.

WM: Well excuse me not all of us our awake yet.

BB: Oh my gosh just go hide yourself away already I need to go make sure I ready to enter the medium.

WM: Well Fuck you too. Make sure you enter alive.

BB: I will, thanks... Drama queen :P

WM: Fuck off.

WonderingMadhouse [WM] ceased being pestered by BulletBunny [BB]

Krow go get your sprite then hide yourself away.

Dany answer friend. You've been busy trying to climb the echeladder and to catch up with the others as well as gather materials for a new outfit that Kanaya and Rose came up with based on a mature look with some fun color pallets when suddenly your pesterchum alarm went off.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering FloristEmpowered [FE]

DP: Hello Dany are you there?

FE: Yep whatcha need?

DP: For you to get somewhere safe and have your sprite protect you.

FE: Why?

DP: Because you're about to pass out and wake up on a moon called derse.

FE: Okay. I'll head for my room.

DP: Yes do that.

FloristEmpowered [FE] ceased being pestered by DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

Dany head for your bed and inform your sprite.

Krow and Dany pass the fuck out. Krow falls asleep concealed in a tree while Dany falls asleep in her bed both their sprites ready to gaurd.

 **PASS OUT X2 COMBO**

Niko head back to your adventuring. What are you thinking you idiot, you can't go back to exploring your land you have to get your last friend into the session. You're lucky that there is no need for this to be dragged out over a matter of hours, you can get everyone in on day one and use your three and a half weeks to beat the game and have fun.

Niko connect to Mina.

Mina you are now connected to Niko and that is a good thing too given that while you were asleep your father has been busy on the roof with a gatling gun shooting down any unfortunate meteors that come near your house.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering BulletBunny [BB]

DP: Hey we're connected now so I'm gonna drop down the stuff for you to get in, after that I'll send you a code for a better alchemeter.

BB: Kk.

DP: I dropped it all in the living room. You have a really small house.

BB: Did you scroll down?

DP: WOW! Cool bunkers.

Mina run back upstairs. You get up and nearly hit your head on your fenestrated window, luckily you are quick to evade it, one day that thing will be turned back on.

Anyway you make your way upstairs and start the process of entering the session.

DP: Can you handle opening the crux struder?

BB: Yep.

You jump up and head butt the lid so hard it flings itself off of the crux struder, setting free a light green kernel sprite.

DP: Wow you are really strong.

BB: Program me something I need to get this done.

DP: K.

You spin the wheel as fast as you can which sends out a few dowels that match the color of the sprite.

Mina enter session

You make the item on the pre punched card which turns out to be an egg. You assume you have to hatch it... that is until a giant glowing bird appears and starts to hug the egg. You know now that you must destroy the egg.

1:13

You began throwing cards at the bird yet it blocks them all.

0:57

You server player gets to work looking for something that would be nice for prototyping. He quickly grabs a stuffed bunny by your bed. Oh dear lord it is an actual bunny that has been stuffed!

0:42

You flank the beast and send out one card after another but it continues to block with its wings. meanwhile your dad just got out the rocket launcher and shot down a massive meteor that was heading for you.

0:28

Your server player gets to work prototyping the dead bunny, he then takes an army figurine in your room and chucks into the bunnysprite.

0:17

You are running out of time when you dad busts trhough the window with shotgun suprising both you and the bird.

0:14

Your dad fires at the bird while you throw a card at the egg.

0:09

The bird tries to defend but is sstopped by the shell that blew its head off.

0:04

Your card flies across the room and slices the egg in half. You and your entire house is safely transported into the game.

Parcell mistress seek out a bucket of water. Where in the moon are you going to find a bucket of water?!


	10. Chapter 10

Act 3 chapter 4

Parcel Mistress search for a bucket then proceed to fill it with water and dump it on the two sleeping dersians that reside within the towers of derse's moon. Yeah you'll just go about doing that now. You have absolutely no idea on where the fuck a bucket would be on this moon. Wait a minute you think of something brilliant. Parcel mistress head to the mess hall of the castle.

You headed to the mess hall and just as you had thought no one in this fucking castle, aside from the queen, has any table manners. The entire hall is filled to the brim with food stains and a few humble janitors have been working tirelessly to clean it. You ask politely for a bucket and receive an empty bucket, you then make your way to the kitchen and fill it with cold water.

Now make your way to Derse.

Jack contact the derse agents. You contact the draconian dignitary to get receive information on his progress.

Jack: What's the word on those kids, are they dead?

DD: No the boy was awake and cut me off from killing the girl, and when I was gonna stab him the girl woke up and sent me flying out the window.

Jack: How did you fail at killing both?! I knew I should have been the one to do it.

DD: Whatever. What's our next move?

Jack: The queen says she found a way for us to win this game so you can cut out trying to kill those kids and head back.

DD: Alright I'm on my way.

Draconian dignitary make your way to derse. Parcel mistress tail the derse agent.

Mina look out your window.

 **Land of Cogs and Aqua**

You have just landed in the middle of a large ocean world a majority of which resides under water. From what you can see of it there are a few under sea caverns and crystal as well as plenty of giant cogs revolving within the water as well as on its surface making some platforms, your shack of a house is residing on one of the cogs while the underground bunkers reside straight through the center whole. OH SHIT! The rest of your house is currently underwater.

Mina quick check out the rest of your house. You quickly make your way downward and check out all of your rooms. Luckily your father has great hindsight and made sure that the entirety of the bunkers were completely disaster proof so everything is dry and functioning. Speaking of your old man you should probably find out where he is. Oh wait there was a note left in the living room you might as well go check it out.

 **Dearest Daughter,**

 **I have left to go check out the rest of this place, after all if it's completely filled with water then it might have some fish and we can have some great dinner. Stay safe.**

 **-Love your father.**

Well that settles that. Oh it seems your server player left you a new alchemiter with all sorts of upgrades. Maybe you should spend some time making yourself some gear. Mina start alchemizing. You decide to start with clothing because you know for a fact that if you don't get yourself some new clothes Dany will make her way over here and force you into something. You combine your playing cards with your old pajama robes and get the heck of sketch outfit, a black robe with a red heart on the top right edge, a red diamond in the bottom left, a black spade with a white outline on the bottom right, a black spade with a white outline on the top left, and a white ace in the center, these robes are very worthy of beholding that is if you were into that sort of thing. You guess you can make it with just one new outfit, Now it's time for some wicked awesome computers. You decide to just make one and mix your tablet and computer together and make the holo tabtop, a holographic touch screen computer. And Now time for your weapons. You decide to mix you cards with a magic 8 ball and create tarot cards, the 8 ball loses it novelty future telling and can now actually be used to predict the future... you just have to learn how to use them, you mix the tarot cards with your dad's razor and make the fated end, a deck of razor sharp metal tarot cards and now you are suddenly even more interested in learning how to use tarot cards.

Well this was fun and dandy but it should be time for you to explore your house. Why? You already know everything about it in fact you see no reason to stay in your house for to long, as soon as you can reach the gate you'll jump into it to get a first hand experience of what your world truly looks like, besides you are higher on your echeladder than any of your friends. While you contemplate this you are suddenly ambushed … by your sprite.

?Sprite: Hello again Mina how are you? :)

Mina: Sparks! What are you doing here?! How are you here?! And why do you look like a soldier?

SolSparksSprite **(A/N: Such a tongue twister** ): Your friend programmed me as your sprite. Now I'm alive and can talk again. :)

Mina: Remind me to thank him later. Anyway I already know what I'm supposed to do here cause of some images from prospit and the white queen so you can just help me fight.

SolSparksSprite: Okay. But I have to give you something. You're normally supposed to get this later in the game when you reach a high enough level on your echeladder but you are already way ahead on that thanks to your dad so you get it now. This necklace will allow me to transport to you from wherever I am, and it allows me to traverse the world as you do.

Mina: Sweet, I'll keep it forever.

SolSparkSprite: Oh and there's an imp behind you.

Mina: What?

 **STRIFE!**

A soldier imp ambushed you, it moves to attack you but grab it's arm and smash it into an explosion of grist. Luckily you also have a fist kind specibus with your card kind or else you wouldn't be able to kick as much butt.

Suddenly a group of blue imps come breaking in from your windows and try to attack you but you counter them with a barrage of cards. Suddenly two giant hand are seen through your window, you jump out to the roof and see a sea cyclops and a pair of aqua ogre's. This should be fun.

One of the ogre's try to punch you but you jump over its fist and fill its face with your cards causing it die and the grist to sink under the crystal clear water. The cyclops tries to grab you but you dodge it and climb its arm all the way up to its face and start punching it in the eye until it explodes into grist, the grist once again sinks. The final ogre tries to punch you but you dodge it and use your cards to punch off its arm, you then pick up the arm and use it to punch the ogre into a hoard of grist... which again falls into the water.

While you enjoyed yourself you don't think you can swim fast enough to get the grist. Suddenly you get an idea. You run inside and get a jar then run back outside and fill it with water. You then head inside again and get a gas mask and alchemize it with your jar of water, you really hope this works. SUCCESS! You made an oxygen mask by converting the gas mask into a mask suitable for breathing underwater. Oh and it looks like it still will work for breathing through lethal atmospheres, cool.

You go outside and out the mask on. You then dive and swim towards the grist, though it takes you a few tries because you don't have any goggles on you. Once you finish you head back inside and get some bulletproof glasses and mix them with the jar of water to get the bulletproof goggles, you take it one step further and alchemize them with you oxygen mask and they become a bullet proof oxygen mask + goggles, the mask and goggles are now attached and fit perfectly on your face.

You then dive down and look how thing look under water, luckily for you all your items are safe from the water within you sylladex. You swim for a while until you touch the ground, it seems the water isn't too deep in the beginning of your world. Suddenly you get an idea, you jump up a little and then swim back down really fast and push down as hard as you can which rockets you out of the water and onto your roof, you use the momentum to springboard off your roof and into your gate. You decided to ascend without all the drama.


	11. Chapter 11

Act 3 Chapter 5

Parcel mistress go to derse. You can't go to derse because you are already on derse. You got here a small while ago after tailing that derse agent to a transportalizer which brought you to derse. Now all you have to do is make your way into the towers and wake up the children in each tower. You decide to start with the nearest one which holds a young man. Parcell mistress dump the bucket.

Krow wake up and spazz out. What maniac wakes a person up buy dropping a full bucket of water in their head, and no you don't mean the water in the bucket on you, you legitimately mean the actual bucket as it is full of water. You decide to express how angered you are by taking the bucket from her and throwing it out your window.

Krow be Dany

Well you can't be Dany because is still...

*SPLASH*

What in the world?! It would seem that someone tossed a bucket of water at you, you look out your window to see your neighbor at his window as well you wave at him and decide to go meet him. You fly over to him and engage in conversation.

Dany: Hi Krow.

Krow: Sup.

Dany: So this is what you look like in person. I like your pajamas.

Krow: First off these pajamas suck ass, I mean they're comfy but they look retarded.

Dany: I think You look nice, I never would have guessed that purple pants and a purple shirt would have looked good on you.

Krow: These look fucking retarded, I mean look at what they gave you. Who in the fuck wears a dress to sleep in?!

Dany: Oh lighten up. So since we're here what do you want to do?

Krow: I want to check out our means of psychicness. Let's see if these God's are as terrifying as we were told. I hope they are that'd be the one cool thing in this place.

Dany: All right but whatever we do we can't see any of the Dersians, we may live on this moon but they are still our enemies.

Krow: Yeah whatever let's go.

Krow and Dany check out the furthest ring. Parcel Mistress return to Prospit.

Niko go back to exploring. Now that your client player is in the game you can head back and explore your new land, besides your client player can't respond under water or else she would ruin her computer, you should remember to tell her to make one that can be used underwater. Speaking of water you should probably go make that those things you wanted to make, you just need to stop by your bros room.

You make your way through the house and towards your bros room. While your in there you meet as well check if he has any other strife specibus cards you could grab because he has a pretty sweet wakizashi in his room and if you had the blade kind specibus then you could relate more with Krow.

You enter his room and see all kinds of anime posters, video games, cook books that have been torn apart in frustration, some zombie stuff, various manga, and a few ninja items like smoke bombs. He seems to have his wardrobifier set to randomization as well, and his bed has a lovely dark blue sheet on it.

You take the smoke bombs in preparation for your new creation, you also look towards his wakizashi stand.

On his stand is a note and now wakizashi, oh well you didn't find a strife card so you couldn't use it anyway. You read the note.

 **Dear lil' Bro,**

 **I took my wakizashi with me earlier today so I'm sorry if you wanted to use it. But to be fair it is my sword. Anyway remember to have a good day and I'll be home tonight to wish you goodnight, that is if this place even has a night.**

 **-love Bro.**

Well that solves that mystery. No time for messing around, go and make yourself some the cool new items. You went to the alchemiter and made yourself some flashbangs by mixing the smoke bombs with the flashlight and some water bomb arrows by mixing your arrows with the water bottle and the smoke bombs. You like the new arrows but you suddenly have an uncontrollable urge to test the arrows on something and you have just the right training dummy to do it.

You pull out lil' Cal and set him up against the a crystal growing in your front yard.

You take your aim and...FIRE!

*DING*

Niko: What the?!

Suddenly your pesterchum alarm sounds and throws off your concentration causing your arrow to fly off, (off in the distance your Bro is exploring when the arrow hits an imp that was about to sneak attack him which causes it to explode into a wet puddle of grist.)

You better answer your computer, besides you want to let whoever is messaging you know just what they did. You put on your computer headset glasses and begin the chat.

TimaeusTestified [TT] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

TT: stop trying to kill lil' Cal.

TT: how in the hell did you manage to get him anyways?

DP: YOU MADE ME MISS!

DP: I HAD A CRYSTAL CLEAR SHOT AND YOU MADE ME MISS!

DP: now that I've gotten that out, hi.

TT: hi now as I was saying, stop using lil' Cal as a training dummy. He's too cool for that shit.

DP: he's actually really creepy. But if it bugs you that me and my bro keep using him for target practice then I'll make sure me and him stop using the little guy. But there is no way in hell we are keeping him in the house.

You take Cal and throw him into the breeze and let him float away carelessly.

DP: is that okay?

TT: it's better than seeing him getting shot at all the time.

DP: so think you can tell me your N/S?

TT: my name's Dirk Strider, and I'm a guy.

DP: it's a pleasure to meet you Dirk, I suppose you already know my info.

TT: yes I do, I'm like a mother fucking hawk with your info, watching and making sure that it grows to it's fullest as it learns how to fly, in a completely ironic sense of course.

DP: I know that this isn't the meaning of irony but for some reason I can't help but think of a robot hawk.

TT: …

DP: …

TT: … with laser eyes.

DP: OH MY GOSH YES!

TT: well now I know what my next project is.

DP: send me pics PLEASE! I have to see this.

TT: alright I'll make it later and send you some pics.

DP: YES!

TT: Anyway aside from that I just figure I might as well check out the new players in this game. I like your weapons by the way.

DP: thanks.

You head through your gate and are now wandering through your land once again you immediately run into basilisks and ogres. Finally some targets for your new weapons.

TT: do you need me to message you later? You look kind of busy.

DP: Nah I can handle this.

TT: Here I just finished the bot what do you think?

You cancel out the basilisk's fire by using your water arrows causing them all to get a water arrow through the head, you then you the flash bangs to blind the ogre and take it out from behind.

DP: It looks awesome, and are you fist bumping its wing? Pure awesomeness.

TT: thanks glad you like it. Anyway I'll check in on your progress later.

DP: Bye.

TimaeusTestified [TT] ceased trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

Well that was fun and now you have an epic pic of Dirk and a robot hawk. Oh it looks like someone else is messaging you as well.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

CG: DAMN IT YOU STUPID NOOKWHIFFING FUCKASS!

DP: hey I thought we were friends what's with the insults.

CG: BECAUSE OF YOU THE STUPID STRIDER MADE A FUCKING LASER FEATHER BEAST LUSUS AND NOW IT WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

DP: whoops. Sorry about that Karkat.

CG: DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE. NOW STOP FUCKING AROUND AND KEEP MOVING, YOU HAVE SOME THINGS TO KILL SO GO DO THAT ALREADY AND STOP GIVING THIS GROUP OF IDIOTS AND PSYCHOPATHS EVEN MORE INSANE IDEAS THAN THE ONES THEY ALREADY COME UP WITH! AND SORRY FOR THE RUDE HELLO.

DP: It's okay and I'll try.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased being trolled by CarcinoGeneticist [CG]

Stop being a nookwhiff and head off already.


	12. Chapter 12

Act 3 Chapter 6

Mina land. After jumping through your gate you landed on a nice reef like area it' pretty wide open but it seems like it cuts off at the edge of the sea. Oh well you have your swimming gear for a reason. You walk about your lovely ocean planet and run into some consorts. They appear to be Geckos.

Mina: Uh hi do you guys have any information for me.

Gecko 1: Who are you.

Mina: I'm...

Gecko 2: She's obviously a mutant Gecko idiot. Anyway all we know is that our village is up ahead and underwater are a few monster but most of them are drowning but one kind isn't. It looks kind of like a shark.

Mina: Thanks I guess.

You left the two gecko's because they were creeping you out. You head forwards and run into the village they were talking about, It all looks amazing. Each house is made out of a combonation of seashells and coral form the reef and it all looks amazing.

Mina: Wow those gecko's sure know how to decorate.

SalesGecko: Hey kid you want to buy some useful stuff.

You turn to see a Gecko with sunglasses on. You choose to not question how he got them or how the stay on his head without having earlobes.

Mina: Sure, What do you have?

SalesGecko: Take a look.

-Food-

Worms - 10 booncoins

Salad – 2 boonbucks

Steak – 7 boonbucks

-Items-

TnT – 10 boonbucks

Whetstone – 20 boonbucks

-Fraymotifs-

Coming soon.

Mina: I think I'll just take some TnT. Bye now.

SalesGecko: See ya.

You head back to adventuring when suddenly you hear your pesterchum alarm go off. Mina answer.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began trolling BulletBunny [BB]

TG: Yo.

TG: If you're wondering I'm not the asshole who yells the minute he speaks to you.

TG: Hello.

BB: Sorry I was trying to find somewhere to open my holotabtop but then I realized it was a hologram not the actual tech so it wouldn't get wet.

BB: What did you need?

TG: Well considering almost everyone has started becoming PT's I figured I might as well start getting my mama hawk on and start doing a little cross dimension teaching.

BB: What's that?

TG: It's a large predatory bird that so happens to be female and has kids.

BB: I meant the PT thing.

TG: I know I was answering Ironically.

TG: PT is short for "Patron Troll." It basically means I watch over you and help you out as best I can.

BB: Oh cool but what do you mean by everyone else started it?

TG: Well not everyone but some of us began helping you guys out. So far you have me, the douchebag of your group (WM) has 1 PT but soon will have more, the kid ninja (DP) has 4 one of which is my bro and I might help him out a bit later since we have the same class, and little miss sunshine (FE) has 4.

BB: Well then I guess I must be doing something right if I only need one person to help me right now.

TG: Yeah and you're lucky you got an awesome time player as your guide.

BB: Sweet but I don't think I'll be doing much time travel at the start of my journey but maybe you can help me get some stuff to start some mad time hops.

TG: Well I got my time gear from future me but I guess you could use your little record player and clock.

BB: Thanks, I'll try that when I get back to my house.

TG: Alright. Well I'm gonna leave you for now since you're about to take a dip, you should really get some waterproof tech by the way.

BB: I'll do that to. Bye now.

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling BulletBunny [BB]

Mina dive.

Niko continue exploring. You can't you're too busy killing a bunch of cyclops's and basilisks that came out of nowhere.

Dany and Krow stare at the space horrors.

What horrors? You two have just been chatting it up with the Gods in the furthest ring. Sure they look a bit scary but they aren't so bad actually. They've actually been telling you two a lot of fun facts.

Dany: Hey we should probably wake up soon.

Krow: Nah if the others need us they can wake us up. Besides don't you want to get started on the project that our dark friends have been telling us about.

Dany: You heard what they've said. I can't do it until we are at our highest peak within this medium.

Krow: Fine, let's head back.

Krow and Dany it's time to wake up. You both head back into your towers and woke up.

Krow collect the grist that surrounds you and your sprite. You rapidly collect the grist and decide that if all your friends are ascending then you should to. Can't let everyone else have all the fun.

Dany Ascend already you feel you've climbed high enough on your echeladder, why you are almost at the an equal level as Niko. You climb your house while taking down quite a few giant monsters and ascend.

Niko reach your second gate. You manage to run around a large portion of the cloud you hopped on and found another gate. You jumped into it and found yourself in the middle of a luscious flowery planet. You guess this is your friends planet. You may as well look around the place for a while.

You have a strong feeling that this game is going to be incredibly fun.

Character status: ( **A/N: This a new thing I'm going to do to make things easier on me and whoever reads this so we know who has what and what level they're at.** )

Niko-

Fraymotif-

Flowing waltz.

Weapons-

Knife kind: Throwing knives, kunai, kitchen knives.

Scissor kind: Serious scissors, arts and crafts scissors.

Bow Kind: Sharp bow and sharp arrows, Practice bow and arrows, water arrows.

Flash bangs.

Clothing-

white clothes with light blue music note, casual jams outfit, fancy as it get's outfit, ninja suit, fancy suit, casual killer outfit.

Patron trolls-

Jade, Roxy, Dirk, and Karkat.

Echeladder rank-

Breathy Squire (level 17) ( **A/N: I deduced through some research that there are at least 16 rung in 1 page of an echeladder and that each echeladder has at least 5 pages so I'm going to say that the level cap is at least 80. And if I'm wrong then please tell me, flame me, then move on.** )

Computers- phone, laptop, headphone top, wristphone.

Dany-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Frisbee kind: Hedge Decapitator, thorn in your side, pro frisbee.

Clothing-

White shirt and skirt with a hot pink flower, sunny day outfit, a natural look outfit.

Patron trolls-

Kanaya, Rose, John, and Jane.

Echeladder rank-

Lively lass (level 15)

Computers- phone, desktop, teddy phone, holo belt computer

Krow-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Blade Kind: Obsinister, Scimitar

Clothing-

Black shirt with red details and a demon skull and red shoes, dress for the mess outfit.

Patron trolls-

Terezi.

Echeladder rank-

Cold blooded (level 26)

Computers- phone, laptop, desktop, phone shades, holotop, holocomputer.

Mina-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Card kind: Fated end, Tarot cards, playing cards

Clothing-

White shirt and skirt with a yellow lightning symbol, Heck of sketch robe.

Patron trolls-

Dave.

Echeladder rank-

Me Time who are you? (level 31)


	13. Chapter 13

Act 3 Chapter 7

Krow complain. Damn right you're going to complain, this game is stupid. All you've done so far is get bugged by your sprite and some weak monsters. And to add to that you're still stuck on an island, the scenery may have changed but in the end an island is still an island. On the bright side you have derse, but you have to share your kingdom with Suzy sunshine, you have no idea how she got to be a derse dreamer.

Krow run through your volcano house there is sure to be a lot of interesting things in there. You head inside even though you hate going in there, no one likes looking at their mistakes.

You head inside and... wait a minute, this is your house, IT'S SO KICKASS. Seriously it's like a big science lab with awesome comfy furniture, there's also a gian t.v with a bunch of games and consoles. And an elevator that leads straight to the top of the volcano, as well as some other rooms in the volcano. Why don't you like being in here? I mean it's … who's that in the corner by the lava wall (kind of like an aquarium but with lava instead of water behind some sort of clear lava proof material) OH GOSH IT'S A DEAD OLD GUY!

Krow it's flashback time.

Zoom in on an island with a young boy smiling bright. He is currently sparring with his grandfather. This young boys name is Krow visprix, but we already knew that, and as previously mentioned he is sparring with his grandfather.

Krow reminisce

Your grandfather has taught you many things and you have been careful to practice each and everyone, such as setting traps or even stuffing things to have them as trophies or as a constant memory.

Today though your grandfather seems to be going rougher in your spars than normal, almost as if he is aiming to hurt you, or trying to get you to hurt him. Somehow while you were deflecting blows from his pirate cutlass you managed to get an attack in, sadly you didn't meant for it to be as effective as it had been. You successfully decapitated your grandfather. After crying your heart out about this incredibly depressing subject then having a memorial service where you had him stuffed to preserve his memory, as well as a reminder of why you don't smile anymore.

Back in the present.

So yeah that happened. Okay well since you are still messed up about this then maybe you should head out towards the top of your volcano.

You enter the Elevator and get sent straight to the top. However as soon as you stepped out of the elevator you were knocked to another small cliff slightly lower on the volcano. You look up to find what exactly had the balls to try starting shit with you.

You see something that looks like a Griffin. It's id header or whatever read as 'Bleeding Griffin' which coincidentally gave you a great idea. This thing was going to help you ascend to your gate.

You began jumping from cliff to cliff until you ran up the wall of the volcano and pushed off the wall to slash at it. He charged you but you quickly slashed off one of its talons. You landed on a cliff again and bounced off as soon as you hit the ground, launching yourself into its chest which knocked it down a bit, You launched up one more time and landed on its back. Once you were on its back you stabbed you scimitar into its back and started steering it towards your gate. When you were close enough you pushed of it which caused it to die and you to ascend, Finally.

Niko explore

After walking around through the dense jungle that has been surrounding your server players planet, you've decided to leave, the enemies around here are kind of low leveled. You travel through the gate over her roof and land … on top of your server player.

Dany: OOF!

Niko: OW!

After recovering you both jump up and when you realize each other you both jump back AND … began playing frisbee

Niko: So this is how you look in real life? You look nice.

Dany: You look pretty cool too. Wait weren't you just wearing a ninja suit?

Niko: Yeah that was my wardrobifier.

Dany: Oh, what does that do?

Niko: switches my clothes at random.

Dany: Wow send me the code for that sometime.

Niko: K. So are we just going to play all day or are we gonna do stuff.

Dany: You know as well as I do that we have plenty of time to mess around. Besides no matter what we do we're technically still playing since this is in fact a game, and throwing a frisbee back and forth is technically doing something.

Niko: Words bleh. I just want to see more of this place you have to admit being sent to the treetops was a pretty cool place to land when going through your gate.

Dany: I know I was taking it in and then you landed on me. Thanks for that by the way, I was just wishing for a dashing knight to come my way and give me possible spine damage.

Niko: Were you always this snarky?

Dany: Sorry I've been enjoying talking with my Patrons, I guess they rubbed off on me a bit.

Niko: Don't feel bad, I've been rubbed off on as well.

Dany: Pfft HAHAHAHA! Are you sure you don't want to take a second to rephrase that.

Niko: You don't know my chats. Pfft yeah okay that whole "making innuendos in a totally ironic way" is something gathered from Dirk.

Dany: Whereas I've gained some snark from Rose.

Niko: At least we're both growing.

Dany: In more ways than one. But anyway we should probably go explore a bit. It might be easier to explore with a friend then by myself.

Niko: Then let's stop being such nookwhifs and head out to kill some fucking monsters.

Dany: Wow that was new. Was that from Dirk as well.

Niko: Karkat.

Dany: Is he the one that yells a lot?

Niko: Yep.

Niko and Dany get interrupted suddenly by pesterchum alarms.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling DomesticatedPyroh [DP]

CG: SHUT UP, DON'T SPEAK, AND JUST CLICK THIS LINK.

FRUITY RUMPUS NOT SO ASSHOLISH ASSHOLE FACTORY.

Nico click the link

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling FloristEmpowered [FE]

CG: SHUT UP, DON'T SPEAK, AND JUST CLICK THIS LINK.

FRUITY RUMPUS NOT SO ASSHOLISH ASSHOLE FACTORY.

Dany Click the link

X2 link click is engaged

EctoBiologist [EB] Joined the chat group

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] Joined the chat group

TipsyGnostalgic [TG] Joined the chat group

GardenGnostic [GG] Joined the chat group

GustyGumshoe [GG*] Joined the chat group

TimaeusTestified [TT] Joined the chat group

GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined the Chat group

TentacleTherapist [TT*] Joined the chat group

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] Joined the Chat group

FloristEmpowered [FE] Joined the Chat group

TT*: Karkat please explain to all of us why you decided to pull all of us aside and force us into this chat group.

CG: THIS CHAT GROUP WILL SERVE TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR TALKING TO THE HUMANS WE'VE PICKED TO HELP WHILE NOT BEING A COMPLETE CLUSTERFUCK.

GG: But I haven't even helped yet.

GG: So far I just learned about Niko.

TG: And all I did was flail at trying to make fun of him.

TG: *Fail

DP: I think he meant that this could serve to get collective sources of information from time to time instead of just getting it from an individual or switching between individuals all the time.

CG: YES. THANK YOU NIKO FOR NOT BEING A COMPLETE FUCK UP OF A PERSON.

FE: Well this does make it easier to talk to each other.

FE: And we get more info at a time so bonus.

DP: So any advice for the knight of breath and the heir of life.

EB: Being a breath player rules!

DP: Fuck yeah it does!

DP: But what can I do?

EB: All sorts of stuff. All of which revolve around the wind and freedom.

DP: Cool!

FE: What about me?! What do you have for me that I don't know?

GG*: Well aside from what I've already told you not much.

FE: Bleh!

DP: Anything else you can tell us?

TT: I can say that your new friends code is now in your message box.

DP: *GASP* :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

DP: Yes!

DP: ALL OF THE YES!

TT: Calm down man. Save some of that love for him K.

DP: Hey I have more than enough love for everyone.

DP: Now Watch as I turn into Oprah Fucking Winfree

DP: You get some love! You get some love! You get some love! YOU ALL GET SOME LOVE!

TT: Much appreciated.

EB: Thanks I guess.

GG: hehe :)

TG: Lol ;)

GA: Why Thank You For the Love. I Will Be Sure To Take Care Of It Properly.

TT*: Ah yes. Handing out love as if they are cheap cigars what a treat.

FE: Pfft HAHAHA. How does one have physical love to hand out?! HAHA XD

GG*: Hehehe maybe he's actually a heart player. Looks like you've got some competition Dirk.

CG: CAN YOU TAKE YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR NOOKS AND START BEING SLIGHTLY COMPETENT PEOPLE INSTEAD OF COMPLETELY INSANE MORONIC SHITHEADS.

CG: THE POINT OF THIS CHAT GROUP IS FOR SHARING GUIDANCE AND INFORMATION. NOT FOR BEING COMPLETELY INSUFFERABLE SHITBRAINED, NOOKWHIFFING, FUCKASSES!

CG: BUT THANKS FOR THE OH SO AMAZING GIFT THAT IS A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE GIVEN IN A PHYSICAL MANNER EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NOTHING THERE.

DP: Okay Karkat has a point we should probably get back to business. Dany and I are gonna head out and do some in game stuff. Bye.

FE: Bye! :)

Niko and Dany go and kill some freaky monsters.

Mina enjoy your swim

*ROAR*

You were just swimming around when suddenly you got smacked in the b a giant tail. When you turned you found a monster called an aqua leviathan. It basically looked like a giant sea serpent dragon thing.

Your immediate thought was to kill it and cook it. But your cards don't travel well underwater so your stuck with punching the crap out of it everytime it gets close but it's so fast that it gets hard to hit. It kept swimming at you over and over again and you can't seem to finish it off.

?: mine mine mine miNE mINE MINE MINE MINE!

Wait what the heck?! You and the leviathan both turn in shock to see a rath bloody looking Krow swimming like crazy. And you have no idea how he seemed to get an air filter as well. Regardless he swam in and cut off the monsters head effectively leveling you both up on the echeladder and pissing you off.

Mina: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Krow: What?

Mina: YOU JUST STOLE MY KILL?! It took me forever to whittle down his health.

Krow: Sorry I thought you were in trouble.

Mina: I'll forgive you if you if you help me find another one.

Krow: Fine.

Mina: Also how and why the hell did you get here so fast, also where did you get the scuba mask.

Krow: I was running around and enjoying my land when out of nowhere some monster knocked me into my second gate when I wasn't looking. And second I ran into some guy who I think was your dad who gave me some stuff to make my own.

Mina: well that explains that. All right let's go hunt us some monsters.

Krow and Mina go and hunt down some monsters.

It seems that all four children are busy killing things. Let's move ahead to when they are done.

Niko message the other two.

After spending time with Dany in real life you decided to meet everyone in real life so you now decided to invite them to a slumber party at your house.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] began pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

DP: Yo people.

WM: There's only one person here so that sentence doesn't work retard.

DP: but I know what does work...

WM:Hmmm?

DP: Free food.

WM: I'm listening.

DP: I'm having a slumber party at my house. I'll prep the food you guys just bring some pjs and anything you need to sleep with.

WM: Fine I'll be there.

DP: Sweet thnx man. Oh and can you invite Mina for me. I don't feel like retyping everything.

WM: Sure thing master. Anything else your humble slave can get you. Jackass.

DP: That would be all good sir :P lol bye.

DomesticatedPyroh [DP] ceased pestering WonderingMadhouse [WM]

WM: Dick.

Niko take Dany back through the gate you arrived in. You figure if you can go through it to get here then you can use it to get back as well.

You both managed to get back to Dany's house when you remembered something.

Niko: Wait can I use your alchemiter real quick? There's something I want to make.

Dany: Sure. What you gonna make?

Niko: I'm making that gift Dirk sent.

Niko make the robo-hawk. You made him and he was magnificent, truly a gift you will treasure forever.

Niko: best Bday gift of the day.

Dany: Oh yeah I almost forgot it's still your birthday.

Niko: Yep now hold on tight, we are heading to my house.

Dany grab Niko

You grab Niko and he proceeds to send the hawk into the air who then flies around and grabs him enabling both of you to fly through the air. The hawk flies both of you back through the gate to get to Dany's house and make it back to your land. From there the bird takes you to your return gate.

Dany: So what are you gonna name him?

Niko: Well Dirk said in the message he left me that the last time he made an animal robot, the recipient of said creature was named lil' seb so maybe seb the second.

Dany: that's a bit boring don't you think.

Niko: Yeah actually. Bleh this is so hard. What would you name it?

Dany: Doesn't matter it's not my birthday. It's also not my bird.

Niko: well that was helpful.

?: If I may interject.

You both were startled by the fact that the hawk was talking. Its robotic eyes seemed to be blinking as it spoke.

Niko: Wait you can talk?!

Robo-Hawk: Well I wasn't supposed to but the item Sork sent you had me in it. I am an artificial intelligence he created and I liked to go by Hal.

Niko: Well that means I don't have to worry about naming you.

Hal: Actually you do. The Hal that I used to be now goes by Arquius, the me in here was merely meant to check on the software to ensure that everything was working properly, but when I gave the okay I didn't get out before Dirk got the captcha code. So now there are two of me, one over there with Dirk and them and me over here. I would like a name that differentiates me from the me with the others.

Niko: Okay, let me think. Hal plus Hawk. Maybe Hank.

Hank: That will work I have now reprogrammed the hawk and I to respond to Hank.

Dany: NO!

Niko: Hmm?

Dany: You each deserve your own name. If you both go by the same name then you will essentially be taking the easy way out. And is that what you want to do Niko?

Niko: FUCK THE EASY WAY! I will take it hard. Wait I mean I'll take the hard way. Fuck I ruined the moment.

Dany: Yep.

Hank: Completely ruined it.

Niko: Shut up. Okay so as for the Hawk he shall be called Lance.

Hank: Okay I have now updated the Hawk to respond to Lance if he should ever need to, which most like won't happen if I stay in here.

Dany: Was that so hard?

Niko: easier than cutting your way out of a monsters stomach.

Dany: Wait did that actually happen to you?

Niko: Yes.

Dany: And your carrying me?! Gross put me down.

Niko: I'll drop you when we get to my house we're almost at the return gate

Dany: Fine.

Hank: Now that the lovely couple is done bickering, I have a request. If you have a mobile computer, which I know you do, please allow me access it so I can serve you from more than this bird. I will send you a code to make a headset that I can transfer myself into at any time.

Niko: Ok I'll make it when I get home.

Now that you've gotten a bunch of pointless dialogue out of the way, Niko get to your house already.

You arrive at home to see the giant spire.

Niko: Wow I was gone for a couple and I come back to this. What have you been up to.

Dany: I spent more time building than I did with fighting and exploring.

Niko: Welp let's head in.

You proceed to enter your living room … and you've walked in on a tea party consisting of your brother, Dany's mother, and Mina's father as well as a couple of angels and geckos.

Niko: Good to see you back bro and it's nice to see we have guests. I invited myself over for a slumber party you don't mind do you. Oh this is Dany by the way, and the birds name is lance but the a.i. running him is named Hank.

Dany: Hello Mr. Zephyr, sorry about almost dropping a huge machine in your head. And hey mom.

Your bro gave you a thumbs up towards the sleepover and pat the robot hawk on the head while Dany got a hug from her mom.

You both ran up to your room, well you were forced to take a shower while Dany was waiting in the living room.

Later on Krow and Mina burst into the house and said there hello's to everyone. Krow finally delivered that punch you promised he would give you, though he wasn't happy that you knew it was gonna happen. And you all enjoyed a nice night filled with your cooking, games, movies, and other sleepover junk. This was not only a wonderful birthday but a wonderful first day of the game as well. And you can sleep soundly because Krow set traps around our house so you guys could actually get a good night's sleep without worrying about monsters, even though you're fairly certain this world doesn't have a sundown. Things are really great right now.

End of Act 3

Character Status:

Niko-

Fraymotif-

Flowing waltz.

Weapons-

Knife kind: Throwing knives, kunai, kitchen knives.

Scissor kind: Serious scissors, arts and crafts scissors.

Bow Kind: Sharp bow and sharp arrows, Practice bow and arrows, water arrows.

Flash bangs.

Clothing-

white clothes with light blue music note, casual jams outfit, fancy as it get's outfit, ninja suit, fancy suit, casual killer outfit.

Patron trolls-

Jade, Roxy, Dirk, and Karkat.

Echeladder rank-

Knife knowing you (level 37)

Computers- phone, laptop, headphone top, wristphone.

Dany-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Frisbee kind: Hedge Decapitator, thorn in your side, pro frisbee.

Clothing-

White shirt and skirt with a hot pink flower, sunny day outfit, a natural look outfit.

Patron trolls-

Kanaya, and Rose.

Echeladder rank-

Heir today gone tomorrow (level 32)

Computers- phone, desktop, teddy phone, holo belt computer

Krow-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Blade Kind: Obsinister, Scimitar

Clothing-

Black shirt with red details and a demon skull and red shoes, dress for the mess outfit.

Patron trolls-

Terezi.

Echeladder rank-

Messy master (level 48)

Computers- phone, laptop, desktop, phone shades, holotop, holocomputer.

Mina-

Fraymotif-

N/A

Weapons-

Card kind: Fated end, Tarot cards, playing cards

Clothing-

White shirt and skirt with a yellow lightning symbol, Heck of sketch robe.

Patron trolls-

Dave.

Echeladder rank-

Wrathful rogue (level 49)


End file.
